Poké Rangers Battle Force
by Blaze Productions
Summary: After the wars of the Team Flare and the battle of Xerenas and Yvetal, remnants of Team Flare come together to form the Shadow Clan, a group of warriors who plan on taking over the world of Kalos to seek their revenge. A veteran Poké Ranger from Hoenn is stationed over there and recruits five Pokemon trainers to be Kalos's fighting force to defeat the Shadow Clan.
1. Prologue

A/N: So, welcome to the new series of Poké Rangers. Set in the Kalos Region, a whole new battle reigns and I hope to hear from you guys.

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokémon or Power Rangers is not mine… or even Super Sentai, it's creater.**

 **Battle Fever J © 1979-1980 by Toei**

 **Pokémon © 1995-2015 by Pokémon Company**

* * *

Prologue: The Kalos Wars Begins

The Poké Rangers… warriors who saved the world from many places. It all started in 2006 in the Hoenn Region with the powers coming from Rayquaza. It has evolved through time with new warriors such as Mighty Morphin', Overtech Overdrive, Turbo, Space, Bandstand, Samurai, Heaven Force and Dino Thunder.

In Verger, we also had four teams. One was in the future. One team was facing a criminal from the 46th Century and then the other two were in a sequential series.

In Johto, there were three teams that fought in the future.

And then there were others: Orre, some Kanto, Holon, and the Poké Rangers Eclipse warriors and we have warriors that are from the future, such as Poké Rangers SPD…

However, a few regions were never touched. One was Kalos.

Kalos, a land of beauty and the land known for life and death was known for many things. For example, Team Flare relinquishing Xerenas and Yvetal, which almost caused a catastrophe in the region. After those events it seemed to have slowed down and Team Flare slowly died… until one day…

 _Geosenge Town…_

"How may I be of service to you?" asked a gentleman. He wore a black suit with black shiny shoes. His eyes were dark brown and had black hair. He had a goatee as he had a suitcase in his hand.

"Simple," said a person. He was covered in the shadows, "I need to know the secrets. The secrets to Xerenas and Yvetal is important."

"Important?" he asked, "Why?"

"Simple. I believe their secrets are what could help my boss," he said, "Well, you know…"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple," he said, smiling, "I believe their power is what could destroy Kalos… and we can turn Kalos into a world of where we have one ruler with the power of life and death."

"I can't let you do that!"

"Then, you leave me no choice," he said. He snapped his fingers. Immediately, there were a group of grey grunts. They were grey with black stripes and had black faces that had red eyes, "Shadow Grunts…"

The Shadow Grunts nodded as they took out black pistols. He turned around as he walked out of the room, "Kill him."

"Wait… Wait!"

As the person left, laser sounds emerged from the inside of the location they were in. He smiled.

"The Shadow Clan will get their power… and Kalos will be destroyed," he said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

There was a base not too far off in Coumarine City. The bright sun was shining down on the waters of the Kalos Region and the beautiful Wingull that were flying above them. Many Pokémon were battling others and there were trainers that were there to challenge the Coumarine City Gym Leader. However, as the day progressed, civilians didn't understand that there was a evil force that was going to surround the region of Kalos.

Underwater, there was a metallic base. It was shaped like a Lugia, except that it had fins of a Kyogre, and the black tail of Zekrom.

Inside, a person was walking through the corridors, passing other people left and right. As he opened a metallic door, he opened it up and bowed his head. He was dressed in a grey uniform with red designs.

"Sir," he said, "The Shadow Clan has attacked in Geosenge Town. They have made their move."

"As anticipated," the guy said across from him, "UAFOH was looking out for them… and now they are here."

He was sitting in a chair, facing the window. As he turned around, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a blue jacket with a black t-shirt. He also had black jeans. Standing up, he looked at them, "Lieutenant, get me Professor Sycamore. It is time that we implement our plan."

"Yes… yes, sir!" he said.

The commander smiled as he looked at the waters filed with ocean air. He slowly nodded his head, "This time, I get to do the recruiting!"

* * *

A/N: Yup! So, this will run along with Dino Thunder. I would love some audience participation! Yes, you… On my profile, I have applications for character submissions. Ranger submissions, monster submissions and henchman submissions are on my profile page. All you got to do is submit a review or something else. Hopefully, it moves fast as well like the Hoenn Rangers because when I had MMPR submissions, I started 24 hours after. I might not get to it until later due to my personal life but I will be able to at least start planning.

So, if you are applying for a ranger character submission, the following colors will be used: Red (Kalos), Blue (Johto), Green (Kanto), Yellow (Unova) and Pink (Sinnoh).

Ranger Profiles:

Name:

Ranger Color: (Blue is taken... SORRY)

Age:

Pokemon:

Description:

Personality:

Attire:

Background Info:

* * *

Villains:

Name:

Description:

Difficulty:

Personality:

Monster of the Week or Henchman:


	2. The Battle of Lumiose Tower!

A/N: Here is the pilot episode for the Poké Rangers Battle Force!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Battle of Lumiose Tower!**

* * *

It was a calm day in the city of Lumiose City. A man in a business suit was walking along the sidewalk as he was heading to the subway to get to the other side of the city. The sun was shining on the beautiful buildings and amenities that surrounded the place. As he continued walking, a woman was wearing a white business suit with a green umbrella. She sighed as she was following him. Her eyes were bright red as she pulled up the umbrella. A black pointer popped up upon closing. She got closer and pushed the pointer into his back. A blue electric bolt surrounded the man as he landed on the ground. She then ran before others could find her. As she hid in the Magenta Plaza, she took out her black walkie-talkie.

"Sir, everything is going according to plan. Lieutenant Scott is dead," she said.

"Good. We need to eliminate everyone who has access to Xerenas and Yvetal's whereabouts," the masculine voice said over speaker.

"But, don't you need that information?" she asked.

"I already have it. I just needed targets eliminated for they could be a threat. Proceed to the next person," he said.

"Yes sir," she said.

In the subway, another person was sitting at the bench reading a newspaper. The girl in the umbrella smiled as she snuck over to the bench. As she folded the umbrella, the black pointer struck out. When she stabbed him in the stomach, he jolted as he landed on the ground. She left quickly before other citizens realized what was going on. This wasn't just a normal accident.

… It was murder, cold-blooded murder and the start of something serious happening in the region of Kalos.

The police surrounded the subways of Lumiose City. Growlithe were walking around, sniffling for evidence as Officer Jenny examined the body of the dead person. He wore a blue business suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He also had a black tie. She noticed that the Pokémon were still intact on his person.

"Officer Jenny," a voice said.

Looking up, she noticed another officer looking at her. He was wearing a blue police uniform with blackish hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a black wallet with a silver badge. It was obvious that the wallet belonged to the deceased, "This belongs to another federal officer of the Kalos military."

"This isn't just any case," she said, "First, Geosenge Town and now this. Do you think this is a Team Flare thing?"

"It's a possibility," he said, "There has been talk that Team Flare would rise again after the trainer destroyed their plans from relinquishing Xerenas and Yvetal."

"Well, I believe there's more to it than meets the eye. Let's go back to the station. I need to talk to Professor Sycamore," said Jenny.

* * *

Two hours later…

It was a long, exhausting day at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. A girl was wearing a white lab coat over her red short-sleeved shirt with black designs. She also wore black jeans and blue sneakers. She had copper brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and her amber eyes were staring at the paperwork she had to do.

"This is crazy," she said.

"Ryan, did you finish the paperwork?"

The voice was coming from Professor Sycamore. She turned around as he walked up to her with a smile on his face, "Well, did you?"

"Well, I, uh… Just finished it now," she said.

"I see," he said, picking up her paperwork, "Did you hear what happened just now?"

"No," she said, "What's going on?"

"Two military officers were murdered in Kalos by an unknown warrior today," Sycamore said, "Suspects are thinking they are Team Flare and that they still exist."

"Hmm…," said Ryan, "That's odd."

"I know right? It only seems yesterday that Kalos was saved," said Sycamore.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. As Sycamore walked down the stairs, Ryan followed him down the steps. He opened the door. Officer Jenny was there with her officer behind her.

"Hello," said Sycamore, "What can I do for you?"

"We have some questions in regards to the murders that happened in Lumiose City," she said, "Would you mind if we come in?"

Sycamore nodded, "Sure."

As the officers walked in, a black shadowy figure was watching them… intently.

"So," said Officer Jenny, "We need to talk. Do you know these men?"

She threw pictures on the table. Ryan and the Professor looked at each other as they examined the pictures.

"Not that I know of," said Ryan.

"I know them. They were the ones that followed up with me when Calem and Serena defeated Team Flare," said Sycamore, "They know about everything in regards to Team Flare and the Shadow Clan."

"Shadow Clan?" asked Ryan.

"Shadow Clan?" asked the officer.

"Shadow Clan," said Jenny, "Continue."

"They are an underground group of evildoers worse than Team Flare. They are linked because they both want the life force of Xerenas and Yvetal. However, they will kill to get their hands on what they want. Team Flare carries Pokémon to get what they want. The Shadow Clan does not. They use weapons and they will do anything and will show no remorse," said Sycamore.

"This means that… they are secretly trying to invade Kalos," said the officer.

"If that's true, I wouldn't be surprised if they are watching right now," said Ryan.

Suddenly, a black bomb was thrown in the window of their laboratory. The officer, who was with Officer Jenny, pushed the group to the exit as the bomb blew up. Glass decided to erupt. Beams crushed from the top. Ryan got up and started heading outside.

"Wait!" yelled the officer.

As she started running toward the shadowy figure, a group of them appeared. They wore black suits with red sabers attached to their backs. They wore grey helmets with golden eyes. They also carried black machine pistols that were filled with energy beams.

"Perfect," she said, taking out a Poké Ball, "Go, Rain!"

As the Poké Ball opened up, a Scizor appeared. Immediately, the grunts went to strike. Scizor jumped up and dodged the attack. As they shot beams at Scizor, Scizor quickly dodged it with Agility. He then used his claw to strike a few of them. But, they all disappeared. Scizor turned around, looking back and forth. Immediately, one of them jumped up and slashed Scizor in the back.

"Rain!" she screamed. She then took out a red and silver Mega Stone. As a red aura surrounded the stone, Scizor began to glow bright red and silver. Immediately, with mega claws and a stronger body, Rain became Mega Scizor.

"Night Slash!"

Immediately, Mega Scizor began to disappear. As he caught one of the grunts, he slashed one of them. The Shadow Grunt screamed as he landed on the ground. However, more went up to attack.

"Emolga, Thunderbolt!"

A yellow bolt shocked a whole group. As they landed on the ground, they turned toward Ryan. Ryan turned around as the police officer walked toward her, "We got to go, it's not safe here."

"Why are we running? We need Professor Sycamore to explain what's going on!" she said.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" he yelled.

"Rain, return!" Ryan said, stretching out her Poké Ball. As Rain flew into the ball, the Shadow Grunts began to take out their sabers. They quickly headed for the two of them. Immediately, the officer kicked one of them in the stomach dragging Ryan with him. As the two started running away from the battle, he looked at her as they got into Officer Jenny's car, driving away.

* * *

"Well, that's great!" she said, "What in the hell was that all about?"

"I saved your life," he said, taking off the police hat. He had black hair with a few blue hairs and brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ryan, who was already furious.

"Yeah and we left Professor Sycamore by himself!" she said.

"Officer Jenny will make sure he's okay," he said.

"And we got to go back and get him," she said.

"No way," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

As they continued heading north, the officer pressed the breaks, slowing the car to a complete stop.

"Let me explain something to you. Sycamore knows everything about the Shadow Clan and that was why his lab was hit hard. They were waiting to kill all of us because we knew too much information. Officer Jenny was taking him to a hospital to get him better," he said.

"And how would you know that?" asked Ryan.

The officer pulled out his cell phone. On his phone were the text messages that were sent, "Because we know too much, we have to be on the run."

"On the run?" she asked, "I don't run."

"Unless you have a better idea," he said, "Your Mega Scizor couldn't even kill them. My Emolga couldn't do it."

"Well, maybe you are an intermediate trainer. I did get into the Kalos League, which means I am sure I can defeat creatures that are armed to kill!" said Ryan.

"Uh-huh, sure you are," he said.

"And just who do you think you are? Trying to tell me that running away is the answer? Can we think logically here? You are insane," she said.

"I'm Derek Fair," he said, raising his black wallet to show his identification, "I'm a secret agent from the Unova Region. I was sent here to find you and Sycamore so I can deal with the Shadow Clan."

"Well, Mr. Fair, I don't think it was fair to take me with you," she said, "I'm just a scientist."

"Well, scientists that know too much would get killed right away," he said, "That has happened too many times back home."

"So? Protecting me isn't going to do much," said Ryan, folding her arms, "I'm very stubborn and plan on going to Lumiose City."

"Not really… we have business," he said.

"Business? What kind of business?" she asked.

"We have a meeting with someone," said Derek, "In Coumarine City, there are two other people waiting for us."

"Great… more agents?" she asked.

"No," said Derek, "Pokémon trainers."

"Great," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Underground in Kalos, there were two golden poles with flames popping up. The Shadow Ninjas were bowing to the ground as a white cloth appeared in front of them showing them a black figure. They were roaring as a warrior walked into the group. He had whitish-bluish skin with red goggles. He wore black shadow armor that had the body of Malamar and wings of a Crobat. He also had two red sabers.

"Master!" he said, "It seems that the bombing of Sycamore's lab was successful."

"I see," the master said, "Good job, Xerosic. It's time revenge is a foot."

"However," said Xerosic, "His assistant, Ryan, knows about us, sir. She got away with a secret agent from Unova. A Mr. Derek Fair…"

"So, Unova is in on this," he said behind the white cloth, "Xerosic! This agent and Sycamore's assistant… they must be killed… immediately. The Shadow Clan will not be exposed to the public!"

"But with all the news reports," said Xerosic, "You sent a creature to kill secret agents and you bombed Sycamore's lab! They could be onto us!"

"That's why we must get rid of the evidence before they come to us," the master said.

* * *

Later that day…

"So," a guy said as he and another guy were walking around in Coumarine City, "What brings you here?"

"Well, my mother passed away a few years ago and I wanted to prove to my dad that I could do this. So, I wanted to explore the Kalos Region," he said, "The name's Oliver."

"Ah," he said, "My name is Tai. I'm from Vermillion City in Kanto!"

Tai Kwondk, a native from Kanto, was wearing a green sleeveless hoodie and khaki pants with many pockets. His dark black hair is short with spiky green tips. His eyes were the color of Blastoise's skin and he is physically fit.

Oliver, who has brown shoulder length hair and green eyes, shook hands with Tai. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. He also wore black sneakers.

"So," said Tai, "It's amazing that I actually am meeting with someone here."

"Me too," said Oliver, "I wonder why…"

As they turned around, they noticed a police car rolling by. As the car stopped, they noticed Derek and Ryan with them in the car. Stopping the car, Derek got out of the car with Ryan following him.

"So," said Tai, chuckling, "We have a female for the party? Sweet, let's do it!"

Ryan rolled her eyes, "Well, that's just great!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"Can we just go back to Lumiose?" asked Ryan.

"How many times do I have to tell you…," said Derek, looking at her eyes, "We… yes, we… are not going back. You are very stubborn."

"And you are a crazy secret agent. Usually, you would just be like all the other typical secret agents," said Ryan, "At least, in the movies."

"Uh-uh," said Derek, "I have more class."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Derek looked at her, "You definitely need to calm down."

Oliver looked at them as he pointed straight ahead, "Well, what is that?"

Derek turned around. He noticed the Shadow Ninjas heading toward them. Tai noticed them as he looked at Ryan, "Who are they?"

"Long story," she said.

Before Derek could say anything, he saw a blue flash hit before his eyes. The Shadow Ninjas yelled as they were slashed in multiple places. Landing on the ground, a warrior wearing a black suit appeared in front of them. His blue eyes stared at them as he wore a blue headband over his blonde hair. As he placed his saber behind him, the ninjas fell to the ground. The group then noticed the Starmie Ninja Coin on his chest.

"Agent Fair, is that everybody?" he asked.

"Well, I found those two… and Ryan while completing my job with Unova Secret Service," said Derek.

"I see," he said.

"Who… who… are you?" asked Oliver, "Whatever you did, that was pretty epic."

"Let's just say I'm a man of many talents… one being a ninja and two being a military officer," he said.

Tai grinned, "Well, I do want to thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We need to go down to my headquarters."

* * *

Five minutes later…

The rangers walked into the headquarters of what the ninja was talking about. They saw windows that had wild water Pokémon floating around the base. There was a red couch with a coffee table and a TV. There was also a wooden table in the back. Ryan and the others were impressed as they went to sit down. Ryan then turned around to look at the pictures.

"No way," she said.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Look," she said.

There were pictures of people wearing colored suits that fought evil in the past. Tai smiled as he looked at them, "Oh yeah, they are the Poké Rangers from Hoenn! They defended their region on many an occasion!"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. They are really good warriors of the peace."

"Yup. And that's why I brought you here."

The four trainers looked up. A man smiled as he wore a blue shirt, a white fleece jacket and black jeans with brown shoes. He carried a red blaster on his side and the Hoenn Morpher on his belt.

"Sean Fubrizzi," said Derek, "The Blue Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger."

"GET OUT!" said Oliver.

"Nice!" said Tai.

Ryan said nothing as Sean came closer.

"Well, at least we got a good group," said Sean.

"Good group?" asked Oliver.

"For what?" asked Ryan.

"While Derek has been looking to find potential trainers for my new program, we found the woman who has been murdering the two officers and who may have been involved in bombing Professor Sycamore's lab," said Sean.

Ryan stood up, "Well, let's go."

"Wait…," said Sean, "We must have a plan. It seems like a trap."

"Well, what plan do you have in mind?" asked Derek, raising an eyebrow.

"She's meeting a representative tonight at the Coumarine Harbor," said Sean, sighing, "However, I do not know if she will be armed or not."

"We got Pokémon," said Tai, raising an eyebrow and grinning at the same time, "I do not believe it should be a problem."

"One thing I learned about evil beings. Pokémon, no matter how hard you train them, will never beat the forces of darkness alone," said Sean, "So, I figured I would give you these… just in case."

He opened up a brown box that was on the counter. It wasn't just a normal brown cardboard box, it was a wooden brown box with a golden latch. As he opened the latch, there were five blasters. They are blue with some red lines. Ryan and the others took a blaster, leaving just one.

"We got to make sure we get this person…" said Ryan, looking at Derek, "For I plan to make sure that not also I get justice for what happened to Sycamore, but I do not want another war between Xerenas and Yvetal on our hands."

"I agree," said Derek, smiling, "We'll get what you are looking for."

* * *

Later that evening…

The moon was shining over the ocean of Coumarine Harbor. A woman wearing a white suit was walking with her umbrella as she appeared at the pier. She turned around as she was fidgeting with her ear piece.

"Looker, are you sure this thing is on?" she asked.

"Cassidy, that is a state of the art com link. Remember your mission. You are only to report with the Shadow Clan and return. It's nice to have a junior Pokémon trainer secret agent to do the job," said Looker over the intercom.

As she continued to see the boats docked at the harbor, she saw the ladder that was attached to one of the boats. The boat was red with white letters on the side. Climbing up the ladder, she arrived on the bridge. As she turned around with her red umbrella, a bright white light flashed in her face, revealing her true identity. She had black long hair with blue eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a black tie and a white suit. As she armed herself, ready to battle.

"The gig's over…" the voice shouted.

The lights surrounded the boat. As Cassidy looked up, Derek arrived with his blaster aimed at her, "I wouldn't move."

"Who do you think you are?" she asked.

"Simple… the good guys!" shouted Oliver, pulling out his blaster.

"Guys… I think it's best if you stay away," she said.

"Why?" asked Tai, "Working with the Shadow Clan?"

Ryan flew down from the crate, jumping next to her with her blaster in Cassidy's stomach, "I wouldn't move."

"You are making a big mistake," said Cassidy.

"Coumarine Harbor at ten at night waiting to meet the Shadow Clan for information on who you are going to murder next?" asked Ryan.

Cassidy sighed as she was surrounded by the others.

"You better drop everything you have right now and come with us," said Derek, "You are under arrest by the Unova Government and most likely the Kalos Government too."

Cassidy shook her head as she slowly reached into her pocket. As she took out her black wallet, she showed a silver badge with her ID on it, "Sinnoh Secret Service."

Ryan looked at Derek. Derek looked at her. Tai and Oliver looked at each other as Ryan raised her blaster in the sky, "WHAT THE HELL, DEREK?"

A few minutes later…

Sean was having a glass of water as he was working on his laptop computer. While working on new devices, the doors opened up as the trainers came in with Cassidy.

"So…," said Ryan, "YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Well, you need to calm down," said Sean.

Cassidy raised her badge, "Mr. Fubrizzi, I am Cassidy Whitehall, Junior Agent of the Sinnoh Secret Service. Looker sent me to fight the Shadow Clan undercover seeing that they are a threat to the Sinnoh Region."

"So," said Tai, "I love how Oliver and I are not even secret agents nor scientists… just trainers pulled into this mess."

Ryan nodded, "Believe me, I get it."

Derek shook his head, "So, what brings you here to Kalos? What were you doing?"

"If you would have given me a chance," said Cassidy, "I was going to meet with a man named Xerosic. He was going to give me whereabouts of the remaining agents that were involved with the battle of Team Flare, Calem and Serena… also the clues to find Xerenas and Yvetal."

"And Looker sent you… wow, what an amateur," said Derek.

"Because he didn't want the other agents to be attacked in Sinnoh, that's why Looker sent me," said Cassidy, "Is that a problem?"

Sean raised his hand, "Everyone, please. Before we argue, I have a feeling we should start working together."

"Why?" asked Cassidy, "I don't need some classy agent telling me what to do and I don't want to work with a crazy scientist."

"Excuse you!" shouted Ryan.

As Ryan moved forward toward Cassidy, Sean stepped in between, "As for you, I would stand down… agent."

"Agent?" asked Ryan, "I'm not an agent. I'm just a scientist."

Sean looked at her and sighed softly, "Agents, trainers, Ryan…. You are all agents of Battle Force."

"Battle Force?" asked Derek.

"Yes," said Sean, "You know too much and have information that will help destroy the Shadow Clan. However, because of how you met each other and how things went, you agents will be given access to extraordinary powers that my crew has made for you."

"Extraordinary powers?" asked Oliver.

"Powers of Pokémon," said Sean, grinning. He pointed to the blue door, "This way please."

As the rangers went to the blue door, Sean opened it. The rangers walked down the stairs as they saw people wearing grey suits working round the clock. As they were working in groups, Sean walked up to see a guy wearing a blue lab suit. He had yellow hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"Clemont, How's it going?" asked Sean.

"It's going well," said Clemont, looking at the team, "Why… Ryan!"

"Clemont, it's nice to meet you again," she said, shaking her hands.

"Clemont is my tech guy. He will give you access to anything you need," said Sean, pointing up. The agents were looking up as they were seeing mega-sized Pokémon under construction.

"What are you doing?" asked Oliver, "They are amazing."

"Those are your zords… We are trying to get them done as quickly as possible. So far, we just got the skeletal background complete. We hope to get it done… for the Shadow Clan have no knowledge of that type of material," said Sean, "Zords are vehicles driven with power. Together, they combine to be a robot to battle Shadow Clan's toughest forces."

"Nice," said Tai, "So… does that mean what I think it means?"

Sean grinned, "Yes. Clemont, do you have them?"

Clemont smiled, "I just finished the suits this morning. Right this way."

The agents walked through as they saw five braces. Ryan picked up a brace. It was red with navy and maroon stripes on it. Oliver picked up a blue brace with gold and silver on it. Tai then picked up the green brace with red and blue stripes. Derek picked up a yellow bracelet with black and white stripes on it. Finally, Cassidy picked up a magenta bracelet with rose and cyan stripes. Sean smiled as he looked at them, "Well, don't just sit there. Put them on."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

The five rangers walked out in front of Sean, wearing the ranger suits. Ryan was wearing a red suit with navy and maroon stripes vertically on the right side. She also wore red gloves and red boots. She had a black belt with a red buckle. She also had a white scarf.

"That looks nice," said Sean, "Oliver, what do you think?"

"Interesting…" said Oliver, wearing a blue suit with gold and silver stripes vertically on the right side. He also wore blue gloves and boots with a black belt that had a blue buckle. He wore a white scarf.

Tai marched out wearing similar version to the others. However, he wore a green suit with red and blue stripes vertically on the right. He had black gloves and boots. He also wore a golden belt with a green buckle. He also had a white scarf.

"Not too shabby," said Tai.

Derek walked out wearing a yellow suit. He had black and white lines on the right hand side. He wore white gloves and boots with a black belt around his waist. The yellow buckle faced the group. A white scarf was also worn.

"I feel like this is retro," said Derek.

Finally, they turned around as Cassidy walked out. She smiled as she wore a pink suit with rose and cyan lines on the right side. She had cyan gloves and boots and she wore a pink skirt. She also had a white belt with a pink buckle. She also has a white scarf.

"Nice," said Ryan, "The skirt makes it perfect."

Cassidy shook her head, "I might punch you by the end of the day."

Sean smiled as he looked at them, "Perfect… Well, it's nice to finally say hello to the new defense of Kalos…"

He walked toward Cassidy, "Cassidy… You are the Pink Battle Force Ranger. Also known as Battle Sinnoh, you will control the power of the Togekiss Zord."

"Sweet!" she said.

"Derek… You are the Yellow Battle Force Ranger. Also known as Battle Unova, you will control the power of the Zebstrika Zord."

"Okay," said Derek, raising an eyebrow.

"Tai… You are the Green Battle Force Ranger. As Battle Kanto, you control the power of the Venusaur Zord," said Sean.

"Well, this looks great!" said Tai.

Oliver grinned as Sean shook hands with him, "Congratulations, Oliver. You are the first Blue Ranger of Kalos. As the first Hoenn Blue Ranger, I want to congratulate you. You are the Blue Battle Force Ranger. As Battle Johto, you will power the mighty Feraligatr!"

"Nice," said Oliver, smiling.

Sean then walked over to Ryan, who was looking at her new suit, "As for you Ryan, you are the Red Battle Force Ranger. Also known as Battle Kalos, you control the power of the Delphox Zord and the leader of the Battle Force Rangers."

Derek stood forward, "Excuse me…. Are you sure you want her to be the leader?"

"She knows all about the Kalos Region. Therefore, it makes sense that she becomes the powerful leader of the team," said Sean, "Derek, I'm sure you guys will be able to work with her and mentor her to be a good agent."

"Agent and a Ranger?" asked Derek.

"I don't think you'll fail me…" said Sean.

"Sean!"

Sean turned around. Clemont was walking quickly toward the rangers with a white laptop, "There has been some activity at the Lumiose Tower… They managed to get to my gym and get on top. They are obviously looking for something at Lumiose City."

"Sycamore's not dead," said Ryan, looking at the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek.

"I think it's obvious, Derek," she said, looking at Derek, "That bomb… was meant to kill Sycamore. You protected him before the bomb went off. I think he's still alive. In addition, there were a few more scientists in that area including myself that knew about Team Flare, Xerenas and Yvetal."

"So," said Oliver, "Does that mean they plan on destroying Lumiose City?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's almost midnight!" said Ryan.

"Of course, when half the people in Lumiose are sleeping," said Cassidy, "Might as well destroy half the town."

"We better head to the Lumiose Tower," said Tai.

Before the rangers walked out, Sean pointed to the counter. There were five helmets, each shaped specifically around a certain Pokémon. As Ryan picked up the Delphox-shaped helmet, she looked at the others, "Are we ready to stop this guy?"

"Please, I'm ready when you are," said Cassidy, picking up the Togekiss helmet.

"Yep," said Tai, taking the Venusaur helmet.

"Agreed," said Oliver, picking up the Feraligatr helmet.

"Of course," said Derek, turning to Ryan, "Okay, rookie. Let's stop this war."

Ryan grinned, "It will be my pleasure!"

* * *

Later…

The woman in the white suit was walking along Lumiose Tower. She had her umbrella in her hand as she was walking toward the top of the tower. As she got up on the tower, she dropped her umbrella. Immediately, Ryan and the others stood there.

"So, this is the team that has been assembled to stop us," she said. Her smile was cunning, "Who do you think you are?"

"It's very simple," Ryan said as she stood in front of the group, "We are the first warriors of Kalos to defend the world from people like you."

"And we will do our best to make sure we stop you," said Oliver.

Tai, Derek, and Cassidy nodded as they stood in line with them.

"Battle Kalos! Red!"

"Battle Unova! Yellow!"

"Battle Johto! Blue!"

"Battle Kanto! Green!"

"Battle Sinnoh! Pink!"

"Poké Rangers…," said Ryan.

"Battle Force!"

"Ha!" she said, throwing the umbrella at them. An explosion occurred as the rangers stood forward. Her true form was shown. She was a black humanoid creature with Golbat wings and her head was a Gliscor. She carried a golden staff as she raised it, "I am Shadow Goliscor. One of the Shadow creatures of the Shadow Clan… also known as a Shadownoid, we are a humans with Pokémon attributes made by the Shadow Clan. We don't take losing lightly. Shadow Ninjas!"

Immediately, out of the floor, black ninjas appeared. They wore black suits with red sabers attached to their backs. They wore grey helmets with golden eyes. They also carried black machine pistols that were filled with energy beams. As they took out their pistols, the rangers dodged the attack.

Ryan blocked a punch from a Shadow Ninja. She turned around as one went to strike her. She kicked the creature in the face and took out her blue-red blaster.

"Battle Blaster!" she screamed, releasing a red beam. She then flipped forward as she released beams from her saber. The Shadow Ninjas yelled as they flew off the tower.

Derek jumped up and kicked two Shadow Ninjas on either side. He then grabbed on to one of the poles of the tower. He then kicked three of them in the stomach. He then took out his Battle Blaster. He then rotated the nozzle upward. A blade popped out. He stabbed a few of them. Next, he jumped up and slashed a few more of them in the stomach.

Oliver used his Battle Blaster as a saber and slashed a few of them in the stomach. He used the pole of the tower. Swinging around, he slashed a few of the Shadow Ninjas. He then jumped up and punched a few of the Shadow Ninjas. Landing on the tower, Tai jumped over him as he kicked a few of them in the face. He then stretched out a punch as he grabbed one of them and threw the Shadow Ninja to the ground.

"That's nice," said Oliver, rubbing his leg, "I went too far."

"No pain, no gain buddy," said Tai.

Cassidy flipped toward her own opponents. As they all emerged, she took out her Battle Blaster. Pink beams emerged as she released the energy beams. The Shadow Ninjas fell down and landed on the ground. Shadow Goliscor screamed as she came down, hitting Cassidy. Cassidy yelled as she landed on the ground. The other rangers headed toward her.

"This is going to be hard," said Ryan.

"I plan on destroying all of the civilians who know of Xerenas and Yvetal. Blacking out the city is where I begin!" she said.

"Not happening!" said Derek.

"How do we stop her?" asked Oliver.

"Rangers, use your blasters!" said Sean over the intercom, "A Penta Blast should weaken her."

"Right," said the rangers.

Shadow Goliscor flew across, slashing the rangers. As the rangers landed on the ground, Goliscor started to head straight for the tower.

"Battle Blasters, Penta Blast!" yelled the rangers.

Ryan, Derek and Oliver knelt down with Tai and Cassidy standing up holding their blasters. Their beams emerged, combining into one energy beam. Goliscor's right wing was hit. Goliscor screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Damn it!" she screamed.

"Now…," said Sean, "Penta Force Blaster!"

"Penta Force Blaster? What's that?" asked Ryan.

"Combine your Battle Blasters," said Sean.

"Right!" said Ryan, "Ready?"

"Alright, rookie," said Derek, smiling.

The rangers stood together in a line with their Battle Blasters in the air. They transformed them into sticks without the saber, "Penta Force Blaster!"

The sticks were flown into the air. Immediately, two sticks became the nozzle while the other three sticks held the foundation of the blaster. Landing on the ground, Cassidy and Derek were on the left side while Tai and Oliver were on the right, leaving Ryan in the back.

"Fire!" yelled Ryan.

Two red rockets emerged out of the blaster. Goliscor screamed as the rockets pierced her body. An explosion occurred.

"We did it!" shouted the rangers.

"Yes!" said Ryan.

"Ryan?"

Ryan looked up. Professor Sycamore showed up with Officer Jenny behind him. She walked toward him, smiling underneath her helmet, "Professor!"

Hugging her, Professor Sycamore noticed her other teammates, "Amazing. A ranger team made specifically to defend Kalos… this is extraordinary."

Ryan nodded, "Thank you. I should be at work tomorrow, if that's okay."

Professor Sycamore shook his head, "To protect yourself, you must remain with the team. I already have heard from Sean that you are part of the Battle Force now as their ranger and agent."

"Agent?" asked Ryan, "I don't even know anything about it."

"Well, you will learn. Especially, now that the Shadow Clan knows you exist it's best if you stay with the team until this is over," said Sycamore.

Ryan smiled and nodded slowly, "Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Xerosic stood with the other Shadow Ninjas in the headquarters of the Shadow Clan. The creature behind the white silhouette was angry as he screamed out from the top of his lungs.

"Who? What? Where? How did they stop my plan?" he yelled.

"I don't know, Master," said Xerosic, "We will get to the bottom of this."

"I will not stand for this. We must act quickly if we plan on getting the lifeforce of Xerenas and Yvetal. At least the next Shadownoid is ready to battle!" he said.

"What are your plans?" asked Xerosic.

"Simple. Defeat the Battle Force… or as they are also called, the Poké Rangers!"

* * *

 **Next Time…**

 **The Shadow Clan fights back! With a new Shadownoid at the disposal of the Shadow Clan, the new beast plans on using people's wishes to create hate towards others. Oliver decides to check out what the Shadow Clan plans on doing, only to be caught by the Shadow Clan. Can the rangers defeat the new plan?**

 **Poké Rangers Battle Force Chapter 2: The Shadow Clan Strikes Back**

* * *

A/N: So, this is Chapter 1 and the pilot of the new series! I know I had two submissions for the Green Ranger… I am not letting one character go to waste. So, anyway if you have any monster submissions or ideas, send them my way. Anyway, this is Blaze Productions signing out!


	3. The Shadow Clan Strikes Back!

A/N: Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **BATTLE FORCE!**_

 _(The Poké Rangers run across the shore. Explosions surrounded them as they flipped backwards. The rangers flip forward)_

 _ **Under the water… it's cold and it's gray**_

 _(The Poké Rangers stand at the cliffs of Route 12. Camera shows them transforming one by one)_

 _ **The dark forces rise up… it's doomsday**_

 _(Rangers took out their Battle Blasters)_

 _ **The battle begins… and it's time to defend**_

 _(Ryan works on a scientific experiment. As a ranger, she flips forward and lands on the ground. "Ryan Nil Meadow- Battle Kalos: Red Battle Force Ranger created by snowwolf12132)_

 _ **I Know… The Power's On… On**_

 _(Derek wears classy attire with gear. As a ranger, he punches a group of Shadow Ninjas. "Derek Fair- Battle Unova: Yellow Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Power of the Pokémon**_

 _(Oliver decides to have a Pokémon match. As a ranger, he stabs a Shadow Ninja and kicks a few creatures in the face. "Oliver Angel- Battle Johto: Blue Battle Force Ranger created by NashWalker)_

 _ **I Know… The Power is On… On… On**_

 _(Tai lifts weights and reads a book while doing so. As a ranger, he climbs trees and slashes a few Shadow Ninjas. "Tai Kwondk- Battle Kanto: Green Battle Force Ranger created by Alex Cloninger)_

 _ **Battle Force… Move Out!**_

 _ **(instrumental)**_

 _(Cassidy dresses in various forms of clothing and looks fabulous. As a ranger, she stabbed a few creatures in the face as she jumps up and dances. "Cassidy Whitehall- Battle Sinnoh: Pink Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Go… Go… Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Sean transforms into his Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger form. "Sean Fubrizzi: Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Battle Force... Battle Ready**_

 _(Rangers use their individual weapons)_

 _ **Go, Go, Go!**_

 _(The Shadow Clan marches forward on Lumiose City. The Battle Force rangers clash together)_

 _(The Poké Rangers walked into the sunset, unmorphed. "Battle Fever J" © 1979-1980 by Toei Productions)_

 _(© 2015 Blaze Productions)_

 **Chapter 2: The Shadow Clan Strikes Back!**

The sun was shining in the city of Coumarine City. Ryan was sitting on the shore as the eastern sun illuminated the cliffs and rocky formations of Coumarine City. Smiling, she put her sunglasses on as her Pokémon, Tail, was flying around.

"So, Tail," she said, "How are you?"

Her Talonflame smiled as she flew down and landed on the ground. Petting the Pokémon, she looked up as Sean was walking up toward her.

"Sean," said Ryan, "It's six in the morning. Why are you up?"

"Well, I've been up since five," said Sean, "Plus, I usually walk around the beaches in the morning. Gives me time to reflect on things."

"About being a ranger?" asked Ryan.

Sean sighed as he sat down on the sands next to her, "Yeah. I kind of miss Hoenn. I kind of miss being called into action."

Ryan looked at him, "Why?"

Sean smiled as she looked at him, "It was the best time of my life, Ryan. As a teenager, it was amazing! Summoning Zords, fighting monsters… it was the life… and now I run a military organization in Hoenn and I'm here to help start Kalos's."

"Interesting," said Ryan, looking at him, "So, how many things happened to you as a ranger."

Sean narrowed his eyes and smiled, "There are over 100 adventures of the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers."

"Well, I got all the time in the world," said Ryan, smiling.

"Not really. We have training in an hour," said Sean, getting up, "Next time."

Ryan sighed, "Damn it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, leaving off from last chapter…

"So, what is your plan, sir?" asked Xerosic.

"Simple," said the creature, "I plan on relinquishing our powerful friend… it's time the Shadow Clan strikes back!"

Xerosic knelt down with the other Shadow Ninjas in the Shadow Clan headquarters. The master stood behind the hidden white silhouette. Two Shadow Ninjas took out a black capsule with a big red F painted on the top. A green aura surrounded the machine as Pokémon DNA were swirled inside the machine. Smoke was released as a new creature formed. He was a humanoid Pyroar with Aracanine features. He also carried a silver statue.

"My name is Pyranine," he said, "What can I do to help the Shadow Clan?"

"Simple. Let's get some Pokémon," said the creature behind the white silhouette, "We can extract Pokémon energy with my power to revive Xerenas and Yvetal… and hopefully those wretched rangers won't get in my way."

* * *

Later that day…

Pyranine was standing on top of the building. His staff was in his hand as he looked at the Pokémon that were playing in the city of Lumiose. He waved his staff and raised it to the sky, "Powers of fire, come to me… take the Pokémon and give them to me!"

There were some Furfrou and Skiddo that were nestling in the fields. Pink and purple auras surrounded them as they disappeared. Immediately, Pyranine smiled as he took out a black bag. He could hear the screams.

He then turned around to Professor Sycamore's lab…

Professor Sycamore was collecting Pokémon data from the following Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin. As he was gathering data, Pyranine stood on top of the roof. As he said his chant and waved the stick, a pink and purple aura surrounded them as they disappeared. The black bag was getting a little heavy.

"This gets better and better!" he snarled.

"Where are the Pokémon?" Sycamore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple… not yours," said Pyranine, disappearing.

He smiled as he floated along, heading to the top of the Lumiose Tower, "Now, to have a human do my work for me!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sean sighed as he walked into their headquarters. As he turned around, he saw Ryan walking into their headquarters. She was wearing a white gi with a red belt, showing that she was ready for ranger training.

"So… ready for training?" asked Sean.

"Yes," he said, "Where's the rest of the team?"

Ryan giggled a little bit, "Yeah about that… they kind of forgot."

"Forgot?" asked Sean, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sean… they wanted to celebrate. So, Cassidy and Oliver went to a dance club in Coumarine City. Tai is lifting weights at the gym while training his own Pokémon and as for Derek-."

Before she could continue, Derek jumped into the headquarters with a brown bag, "Derek went to the comic book store!"

"What?" asked Ryan, looking at him.

"Yeah," said Derek, "I thought it would be nice to read comic books rather than sitting and not doing anymore agent work."

Ryan laughed as she looked at him, "Wow, so classy agent reads comic books. I can't even."

"Shut up, Ry," said Derek, laughing.

While the two were bickering, Sean, who is usually very calm and working on his inventions, was losing patience. He clenched his fists as he flipped a table. Derek and Ryan looked at him as he looked at the two rangers.

"I can't believe I recruited you! Why are you even here? You guys are just immature, average trainers rather than agents… especially you, Derek. You, a 19 year old professional, should know about this."

Sean groaned as he went to walk out the door. Slamming the door behind him, Derek looked at Ryan as he took out a newspaper, "Did you read this today?"

"No," said Ryan, taking out the paper.

"New Kalos Poké Rangers fight off the Shadow Clan," said Derek, "Apparently, we are famous!"

"There you go," said Ryan.

"And… we may have another case on our hands," said Derek.

"Case?"

The rangers turned around as Tai walked into the door. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and green shorts, "What case?"

"Simple," said Derek, "Apparently, Lumiose City has been having problems with Pokémon poaching by an unknown force. There is no evidence but witnesses saw pink and purple auras coming from people who seem innocent."

Ry looked at him and then at Tai. Tai nodded, "Well, I figured the Shadow Clan would be back."

Ryan nodded, "Believe me. I knew they wouldn't give up. We need Cassidy and Oliver back here immediately."

"But, aren't they out having fun?" asked Tai.

Derek looked at Tai, "We're agents of Kalos, Tai. Our world comes first. I would call them Ry."

Ryan nodded as she walked over to a black box on the counter. Opening it up, she took out a red bracelet with a maroon and navy line across it with a communicator button. She then went to press the button.

"Johto, this is Kalos… respond," she said.

"This is Johto," Oliver said, over the intercom.

"Johto, you and Sinnoh must come to Coumarine right away. We got to discuss something important," said Ryan.

"Understood, Kalos. We are in Lumiose City right now and should be there in a few. Johto out," said Oliver.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Jesus, Drew. Do you always have to get us kicked out of stores because of your stupidity?" Nick asked as he was walking outside Lumiose City. Nick, a Pokémon trainer that was the age of 15, wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts with red sneakers was not to happy with his friend Drew, who was walking beside him. His brown eyes darted at his face while his blackish hair stood up high.

"No," said Drew, looking at Nick, "Sometimes I just feel like getting kicked out. Remember, the time we took all of the Pikachus off the shelf at Walla-Mart and we collided carts?"

"We were banned for six months, Drew," said Nick, groaning. Drew, the goofy sidekick, was wearing a black t-shirt, red shorts and was wearing black and red shoes. He also carried a black and red backpack as his blue eyes aimed at the city. He also had black hair with some brown streaks, "Walla-Mart was not the greatest place to get banned!"

"Walla-Mart… best place on Earth," said Drew.

Nick groaned as he smacked him upside the head. Walking away, he noticed a person walking toward him. She had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a business suit. She was covered in pink and purple aura.

"GIVE ME YOUR POKEMON!"

"Ahhh!" yelled Nick and Drew.

Running away, Nick and Drew crashed into a shopping cart. The cart flew down the hill. The two of them screamed as the cart smacked into a building. The two trainers fell off the cart and landed on the ground.

"Ow…," said Nick.

"That was awesome! Can we do that again?" asked Drew.

"No…," said Nick.

Nick looked up as the girl started running toward them, "POKEMON! POKEMON!"

"HEY!"

Nick and Drew looked up. Oliver and Cassidy flipped over as they landed on the ground.

"Alright… she's obviously under control," said Cassidy, "Could you please stop?"

The girl screamed as she looked at her. She smiled as she pulled out a little knife. The blade stuck out, "Give me your Pokémon! Your Pokémon!"

She went to strike. Cassidy got out of the way and grabbed her arm. As she went to resist, Oliver crouched down and used his right foot, sweeping her off her feet and landing on the ground. The knife flew out and landed on the ground. As she screamed, Oliver put handcuffs on her hands as they walked away.

"Wow," said Nick, "International Police! That's amazing… Right, Drew?"

Drew was fast asleep on the ground. Nick rolled his eyes, "Great…"

* * *

Later that day…

"YOU BROUGHT HER IN HERE?" asked Sean, "Don't you realize how much trouble you could have caused?"

Cassidy and Oliver looked at each other and then back at Sean. Oliver nodded slowly, "Yes. But, all of the technology is in here. She is pretty much unconscious."

Sean sighed. The Battle Force Rangers looked at each other and then turned to Clemont, who was walking toward them with his medical scanners, "Let me see what I can do… I can figure out what was causing her to act this way. If I can figure out the spell, maybe we can figure out a weak spot."

"You mean… another Shadow Monster?" asked Ryan.

"You could say that. I don't think the Shadow Clan would do it out of the thin air. They had to ask for help," said Clemont, "Oliver, why don't you go scouting and see if there is anything out of the ordinary?"

"Of course," said Oliver.

* * *

Later that day…

Oliver was sitting on the bench as he was eating a sandwich in Lumiose City. Looking at the sky, he saw the sun set in the west. Nothing was going on but just the usual on a Friday. As he continued munching, he looked around to see if there was anything. Immediately, a pink and purple glow occurred in an alley of Magenta Plaza. Looking up, he decided to follow him. As he headed toward the alley, he then looked up as he saw a black shadow go across.

"This is Johto," said Oliver, activating his brace, "The Shadow Clan is definitely in the area."

"Find the source," said Sean, "Whatever the Shadow Clan is doing, it is important we intercept."

"Right," said Oliver, putting his brace away. As he continued walking into the plaza, he then saw a flood of shadow creatures head toward him. As they materialized, Oliver realized that they were Shadow Ninjas. However, they had more firepower than just swords. As they took out black guns that were semi-automatic, Oliver dodged as the bullets rang out. Oliver hid behind a wall as the bullets hit the cement wall. A blue flash appeared behind the wall, as he transformed into his battle suit.

"Now," said Oliver, "Let's finish this. Battle Blaster!"

Pulling out his sidearm, he pulled the trigger. Blue beams shot a few of the Shadow Ninjas. As more started coming up toward him, he kicked a few of them in the face. He then pulled the trigger, shooting a few of them down. He then punched another creature down to the ground.

"Great…," said Oliver, "Guys, I'm going to need back-up!"

"Already here!"

Immediately, Ryan and Cassidy flipped over with their Battle Blasters. As they turned to blades, the creatures were slashed all over the place. Derek and Tai jumped over and kicked a few of them in the stomach.

"Derek!" said Oliver.

"You okay?" asked Derek.

"Yeah," said Oliver, stretching out his blaster.

Ryan and Cassidy ran over toward the male rangers. Tai smiled as he took out his Battle Blaster, "We should totally knock them out!"

"Yeah!" said the rangers.

No sooner they went to battle, the Shadow Ninjas disappeared.

"Damn!" yelled Ryan.

Turning around, she looked at the team. Tai sighed as he looked at her, "So much for defeating ninjas!"

"Right," said Derek, turning around as he noticed something. Derek, Tai, Ryan and Cassidy were all here. He rubbed his chin.

"Something wrong, Derek?" asked Cassidy.

"Yeah, Oliver's missing," said Derek.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Oliver opened his eyes. He gasped. He was in a chair, strapped in restraints. He looked around as he saw all of the Pokémon that were caught. They were also crying for help. There were Shadow Ninjas guarding the door as well as a scientific laser beam that was placed at his face.

"Where am I?" asked Oliver.

"Simple. My place," a sinister voice said.

Oliver turned to his right. Pyranine laughed as he looked at him, "Welcome to my world, Blue Ranger!"

"So…" said Oliver, "You know I am an agent working for Battle Force. So what?"

"You have been on my case for the past day!" said Pyranine.

Oliver looked at him, "Well, when you get people to do your dirty work and then you steal Pokémon from all over the place, of course I will be investigating. So, why are you poaching the Pokémon?"

"Well, seeing that you won't live, I'll tell you," said Pyranine, "We plan to use the energy of the Pokémon as a power source."

"Power source?" asked Oliver, "For what?"

Pyranine grinned, "The power source that will help make this region become a pancake!"

"Power source?" asked Oliver.

"Yes," said Pyranine, "It's time we use our powers and bring out Xerenas and Yvetal! The whole planet will be smashed to pieces once this region gets destroyed."

"You people," said Oliver, "You sicken me."

"Well, I'm not a person. I'm a Shadow Beast. Now, prepare to DIE!" he shouted.

A purple beam shot Oliver in the face. Oliver started screaming…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ryan and the other rangers were looking all over Lumiose City, looking for Oliver. As they met up in Azure Plaza, the rangers started breathing heavily. They have looked all over the city.

"I can't find him," said Ryan.

"Yeah, it's almost like he's been taken off the map," said Tai.

"Rangers," a voice said. Cassidy reached for her brace as Clemont's voice was overheard, "I got a fix on Oliver's signal. It's coming from one of the restaurants in Azure Plaza!"

"Right," said Ryan, looking up. Her eyes darted as she saw a red café with multicolored lights. The other rangers ran toward the café. As they got inside, they noticed that the café was empty. All of the tables and chairs were stacked up. There were no people present.

"Great," said Oliver, "Now, how do we get in?"

Cassidy sighed as she leaned on one of the bar chairs. As she did, the door opened up on the floor.

"What the heck?" asked Cassidy.

"Great, a trap door!" said Derek, "Good job…"

Cassidy rolled her eyes as she smacked Derek in the face. Derek grinned as the other rangers headed downstairs.

"Alright," said Ryan.

They heard the sounds of screaming in the background. The rangers were against the wall as they slowly walked. The screams got louder and louder.

"Rangers," said Clemont, "The girl Oliver snagged is awake. She said that downstairs in the café is a laser. The laser controls the mind of anybody to steal Pokémon from the rightful owners."

"That explains the screaming," said Ryan, reaching for her morpher, "We got this."

"You'll never get me to come to you!"

That was the sound of Oliver's voice. The rangers were heading around another corner. The hallway was dim with flickering lights. The screams got louder.

"Great," said Ryan, "This day gets worse and worse…"

"Yeah," said Derek, "Oliver!"

Knocking on the door, there was a sound of screaming and crazines. On the other side of the door, Ryan, Derek, Tai and Cassidy were hearing the sounds of Oliver screaming in pain.

"We found him!" said Ryan, "We better hurry!"

The rangers nodded as they stood against the wall across the hall. They reached for their Battle Braces.

"Battle Force, Battle Ready!" yelled the rangers.

A red background surrounded Ryan as she flipped forward. The Kalos Region appeared behind her as flames surrounded her, transforming into her ranger suit.

"Battle Kalos! Red!"

A yellow background surrounded Derek as he flipped forward. The Unova Region appeared behind him as lightning bolts surrounded him, transforming into his ranger suit.

"Battle Unova! Yellow!"

A green background surrounded Tai as he flipped forward. The Kanto Region appeared behind him as the leaves surrounded him, transforming into his ranger suit.

"Battle Kanto! Green!"

A pink background surrounded Cassidy as she flipped forward. The Sinnoh Region appeared behind her as the wind surrounded her, transforming into her ranger suit.

"Battle Sinnoh! Pink!"

The rangers took out their Battle Force Blasters. Shooting the door down, Pyranine turned around as the other Shadow Ninjas appeared. Oliver was tied to the wall as the rangers crashed down and started fighting. Cassidy defeated some of the Shadow Ninjas, heading to Oliver. Cutting the rope, Oliver broke free. He reached for his Battle Brace.

"Battle Force, Battle Ready!"

A blue background surrounded Oliver as he flipped forward. The Johto Region appeared around him as the waves surrounded him, transforming into his ranger suit.

"Battle Johto! Blue!"

Pyranine snarled as he released flames from his staff. The rangers got out of the room as explosions surrounded the room.

Getting out of the building, Pyranine looked up as he saw the five Battle Force Rangers ready to fight.

"Poké Rangers Battle Force!" yelled the rangers.

"Shadow Ninjas!" yelled Pyranine.

Immediately, the Shadow Ninjas popped out of the ground. Cassidy kicked a few of them in the stomach. She then jumped up as she kicked a few of them. She punched the creature in the face. Tai flipped backwards and kicked a few of them in the stomach. Landing on the ground, he kicked three of them in the face. Derek and Ryan jumped up as they used their Battle Blasters, slaughtering the creatures back and forth. Turning around, Oliver was coming toward Pyranine. Pyranine raised his staff as he slashed Oliver. Oliver yelled as he landed on the ground.

"That's it!" yelled Oliver.

"Oliver," said Clemont, "Use the Battle Blaster and press the green button."

Oliver nodded as he pulled out the Battle Blaster. Pressing a green button, a blue aura appeared as he got a blue double-bladed staff with Feraligatr scales. He twirled around as he aimed at Pyranine, "Gator Staff!"

He charged at Pyranine. The rangers watched as Oliver slashed Pyranine. Pyranine turned around as he threw the staff at him. Oliver blocked it with his Gator Staff and used the staff as a pole. He swung around as he kicked him a few times. Picking up his staff, a blue aura has surrounded his staff as he raised the staff above his head.

"Aqua Tail!"

As he swung across, the creature yelled as he landed on the ground.

"That's amazing!" said Derek, "How did you?"

"Ask Clemont," said Oliver.

Pyranine grumbled as he looked at them, "I will not be stopped by a group of humans!"

"Try me," said Oliver. A blue aura transformed his Gator Staff into the Battle Blaster, "Let's do this!"

"Battle Blasters!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers stood together in a line with their Battle Blasters in the air. They transformed them into sticks without the saber, "Penta Force Blaster!"

The sticks were flown into the air. Immediately, two sticks became the nozzle while the other three sticks held the foundation of the blaster. Landing on the ground, Cassidy and Derek were on the left side while Tai and Oliver were on the right, leaving Ryan in the back.

"Fire!" yelled Ryan.

Two red rockets emerged out of the blaster. Pyranine screamed as the rockets pierced his skin, causing a massive explosion.

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Sean, as the rangers headed back into Battle Force HQ, "As you can see, Clemont has been working around the clock to give you guys individual weapons to battle the monsters that the Shadow Clan released… or will release."

"Nice," said Derek, grinning, "Is mine ready?"

The rangers looked at Derek. Derek laughed a little bit as he turned around to see Sean. Sean shook his head, "Well, at least the Pokémon are back in the wild. Do we know why they were captured?"

Oliver nodded, "Yes."

He walked over to the rangers, "Rangers, it seems that the Shadow Clan is trying to find a power source… hence the Pokémon."

"Power source? To bring back Xerenas and Yvetal?" asked Cassidy.

"More than just that Cass," said Oliver, sighing, "We're talking something that will smash Kalos into a pancake."

Sean sighed as he looked at Clemont. Clemont looked at him as the rangers were confused with what was going on. Oliver looked at him and then Sean looked at Clemont, "Clemont, how much of the zords have been completed?"

"We only just got the plating for the zords done. We need to work on internal sensors and other interior works," said Clemont.

Sean sighed. He looked at him, "Clemont, we need to work double time. I have a bad feeling about this. If the Shadow Clan finds a way to do anything huge… Kalos will be wiped off the map."

* * *

 **Next Chapter…**

 **Ryan is helping Sean and Clemont with plans for the Battle Force Megazord. However, there is a spy among us. Someone has tampered with the plans of the Battle Force Megazord and has been sending it to a representative of the Shadow Clan. The rangers investigate and Derek is a suspect? What is Derek hiding?**

 **Poké Rangers Battle Force Chapter 3: I Spy a Traitor**

A/N: A little shorter than I thought, but literally it wasn't the best storyline to think of for a filler, but as you can see, there is a main storyline being built up. It's kind of a story arc. The next few chapters will build up to the big event of Battle Force. So, I hope you guys stick around. Oh and the theme song? The lyrics were made up after I was hearing "From Can to Can't" by Sound City.

Until next chapter... and I promise that the chapters will be a little bit brighter. The series that I adapted this from is a little bit on the "dark" side, so I apologize.


	4. I Spy a Traitor!

A/N: Next chapter!

 _ **BATTLE FORCE!**_

 _(Main title shown. The Poké Rangers run across the shore. Explosions surrounded them as they flipped backwards. The rangers flip forward)_

 _ **Under the water… it's cold and it's gray**_

 _(The Poké Rangers stand at the cliffs of Route 12. Camera shows them transforming one by one)_

 _ **The dark forces rise up… it's doomsday**_

 _(Rangers took out their Battle Blasters)_

 _ **The battle begins… and it's time to defend**_

 _(Ryan works on a scientific experiment. As a ranger, she flips forward and lands on the ground. "Ryan Nil Meadow- Battle Kalos: Red Battle Force Ranger created by snowwolf12132)_

 _ **I Know… The Power's On… On**_

 _(Derek wears classy attire with gear. As a ranger, he punches a group of Shadow Ninjas. "Derek Fair- Battle Unova: Yellow Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Power of the Pokémon**_

 _(Oliver decides to have a Pokémon match. As a ranger, he stabs a Shadow Ninja and kicks a few creatures in the face. "Oliver Angel- Battle Johto: Blue Battle Force Ranger created by NashWalker)_

 _ **I Know… The Power is On… On… On**_

 _(Tai lifts weights and reads a book while doing so. As a ranger, he climbs trees and slashes a few Shadow Ninjas. "Tai Kwondk- Battle Kanto: Green Battle Force Ranger created by Alex Cloninger)_

 _ **Battle Force… Move Out!**_

 _ **(instrumental)**_

 _(Cassidy dresses in various forms of clothing and looks fabulous. As a ranger, she stabbed a few creatures in the face as she jumps up and dances. "Cassidy Whitehall- Battle Sinnoh: Pink Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Go… Go… Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Sean transforms into his Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger form. "Sean Fubrizzi: Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Battle Force… Battle Ready**_

 _(Rangers use their individual weapons)_

 _ **Go, Go, Go!**_

 _(The Shadow Clan marches forward on Lumiose City. The Battle Force rangers clash together)_

 _(The Poké Rangers walked into the sunset, unmorphed. "Battle Fever J" © 1979-1980 by Toei Productions)_

 _(© 2015 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I Spy a Traitor!**

* * *

The leader of the Shadow Clan was not too impressed… at all. He was sitting behind the white curtains, looking at Xerosic and the other Shadow Ninjas. He was furious as he looked at them.

"Xerosic," he said, "I have just lost another beast in my army."

"I'm well aware of that, sir. It was obvious that the Poké Rangers are starting to get the upper hand and only two monsters have been destroyed," said Xerosic, "Besides, with our new plan underway-."

"Our plan has been very difficult!" he shouted, "Getting a power source for what we need has been like pulling teeth!"

"Understood," Xerosic said.

"With that said," the leader said, "It's time to change things up a bit. I sense that a few military officers are heading from Coumarine City to Lumiose City with a few things I need. Send the Shadow Ninjas!"

* * *

A few minutes later on Route 13…

There were three people riding on motorcycles. The people were dressed in military style regalia. They wore green shirts with golden badges and black pants with black boots. Their faces were covered by black helmets. Behind the bikers, there was a green truck that contained nuclear fuel rods. As they continued driving, there were a few black plates that were thrown to the ground. When they got in close proximity, the plates exploded. The soldiers yelled as they landed on the ground. A few Shadow Ninjas popped of the ground carrying a massive machine gun. Pulling the trigger, bullets rang out as the truck was shot up. As the truck hit the rock formation, Xerosic and the other Shadow Ninjas appeared.

"Perfect," he said, "Steal the fuel rods!"

As the Shadow Ninjas headed to the back of the truck, one of them went to open the back. Immediately, a flame came out as one of the Shadow Ninjas went on fire. Xerosic rubbed his chin, wondering what was happening. His eyes grew as Ryan popped out of the truck with a weapon. It was a red and orange crossbow with wooden stick like arrows.

"Lead doesn't solve your problems," said Ryan, smiling.

"Battle Force!" yelled Xerosic.

"That's right!"

Immediately, Derek and the other rangers jumped out from the truck.

"Xerosic, former Team Flare Admin, you are under arrest for conspiring with the Shadow Clan!" said Derek, "Come with us and no one gets hurt."

"Oh please," said Xerosic, "Shadow Ninjas, please kill them."

"Fox Bow!" shouted Ryan.

Pulling out two brown sticks, she placed them on the top of the bow. Pulling the trigger, the sticks turned into fire sticks. The Shadow Ninjas were hit by flames as they landed on the ground. As more went up to her, she slashed them with her crossbow. Landing on the ground, she pulled the trigger. A massive flame attack came out as the Shadow Ninjas started burning to a crisp.

"Gator Staff!" shouted Oliver, pulling out his weapon. He slashed each creature in the stomach. He then flipped with his staff. He took one and threw the Ninja to the ground.

As more headed toward the truck, Tai got on the back of the truck and kicked all of them. More came up toward the truck. Immediately, Tai took out his Battle Blaster. A green aura popped out as he took out two green whips that have flower-like handles.

"Saur Whip!" yelled Tai, slashing the Shadow Ninjas back and forth. Swinging back and forth, he smacked all of them to the ground.

Derek jumped up as he kicked a few Shadow Ninjas that were in the way. It was then followed by Cassidy, who had pink and white daggers that had silver and gold designs. She jumped up, landing on Derek's shoulder and then headed toward the Shadow Ninjas.

"Jubilee Daggers! Air Cutter!"

As the Shadow Ninjas fell to the ground, Xerosic grumbled as the rangers stood, ready to battle.

"I will be back for those rods!" he said, disappearing into thin air.

The rangers sighed as they looked at each other. Five auras surrounded them as they got out of their suits.

"So," said Derek, "Good job, team. The rods are safe."

"Uh, and the other soldiers?" asked Tai, "They're all dead!"

Derek smiled as he walked over to one of them. He grabbed one of the soldiers. Sparks were flying from the one of them, "Robots…"

Cassidy smiled, "Well, it's nice to know that Clemont's work hasn't gone to waste."

"At least, we stopped Xerosic and the other Shadow Ninjas. Sean wasn't kidding when said there was a spy in our department that has been selling this stuff to the Shadow Clan," said Derek.

"The question is… who?" asked Ryan, raising an eyebrow as she looked around at the damaged truck.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Those fuel rods!" yelled the master behind the silhouette.

Xerosic sat down, bowing to the figure, "I'm sorry sir. Battle Force took them before we could even get them to our secret hideout."

"I don't know what they are doing," said the master, "But, I will not stand for this. I have heard there are secrets coming around about them."

"Secrets?" asked Xerosic.

"Yes. Because of that, I'm creating another beast," he said.

Two Shadow Ninjas took out a black capsule with a big red F painted on the top. A green aura surrounded the machine as Pokémon DNA were swirled inside the machine. Smoke was released as a new creature formed. This time it was a female beast. She was had a Seviper based body with Arbok designs. She also carried a staff, which had an Arbok's head on one and a Seviper's head on the other.

"Sevibok… daughter of the Shadow Clan… Spy of the Shadow Clan… My goal… to destroy Kalos," she said, laughing as she twirled her staff.

* * *

Later that day…

The rangers, except Derek, were sitting down together on the beach outside Coumarine City. Cassidy was lying on the beach, reading a magazine. Ryan was catching some sleep while Oliver and Tai were talking about random things.

"Hee hee," said Tai, looking at Cassidy, "Watch this."

Oliver looked at him, "Uh, Tai, bad idea."

Tai winked. As he got up on the sand, he headed toward Cassidy. He grinned as he placed a Spinarak plush doll. As he walked away, Oliver snickered as Tai sat down and looked at the ocean. As Cassidy closed the magazine, her heart stopped as she saw the Spinarak on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Tai laughed as he picked up the Spinarak doll, "Cassidy, it's a Spinarak. You'll hurt its feelings."

"It's a doll, first of all," said Cassidy, "I HATE BUGS! What were you thinking?"

"I know right?" asked Tai, smiling.

Ryan walked up toward Tai. Tai grinned. Ryan raised her hand and smacked him across the face, "SOME PEOPLE WOULD LIKE SOME PEACE AND QUIET!"

Tai groaned as he rubbed his face, "You ladies need to unwind…"

"Yeah, what he said," a voice said.

The rangers turned around as Derek arrived. He wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt with a black t-shirt and white gym shorts. He also had a black hat on top of his head with a bottle of good old pink moscato wine, "Wine, anybody?"

"Derek, please. I do not need your classy wine," said Ryan.

"Meow, what made you bitchy this afternoon?" asked Derek.

Ryan pointed to Derek, "I didn't have enough sleep."

"That's your problem," said Derek, looking at her. He opened the bottle of wine and took a sip, "Relax."

He smiled as he gave the bottle of wine to Ryan, "I got to go."

"Wow. That's quick! Where are you going? Going to pee in the bushes?" asked Ryan.

Derek grinned, "I have things I need to do."

He turned around and started walking away. The other rangers looked at each other and then back at Derek as he headed back to Battle Force HQ.

* * *

Later that day…

Sean and Clemont were sitting together as they were looking at the zord construction.

"So," said Clemont, "I managed to get three of the zords functional and ready to go. The Delphox, the Togekiss and the Zebstrika Zord are all ready for a test run."

"Excellent," said Sean, smiling, "Hopefully, we won't have a problem. The nuclear rods are back in Lumiose City and no spies."

Clemont grinned, "Don't worry, Sean. I have it all on an encrypted file. No one can have access to our material."

"Good," said Sean, "Well, I'm going to enjoy my time outside on the beach."

Clemont grinned, "Good idea."

Sean then looked up as he heard some clicking in the background, "It's just us right?"

Clemont nodded, "Yeah… everybody else has the day off."

The two of them looked at each other. As they walked away, Clemont left the plans out on the computer. It was obvious. No one was here. It was heavily guarded. Who else would be able to hack into their servers?

The door of the Zord Bay opened up. Derek, still dressed up in his summer outfit, walked down the stairs. He was amazed to see three zords already constructed for them. However, he had other things to worry about. For example, he felt like he was being watched. Continuing to the computer, he sat down and was looking at the monitor. He reached into his pocket, concealing a red flash drive. Inserting it into the computer, he managed to download all of the files instantly on to the flash drive. Grinning, he ejected the flash drive and walked away from the computer, sneaking out of the base.

A few minutes later, Sean and Clemont walked out of the room, heading to the zord bay. Clemont's face dropped, looking at what he saw. His monitor was bright blue and it said "Download Complete… Eject Drive" on the screen. He turned to Sean. Sean sighed as he took out his old fashioned blue wrist communicator, which was able to contact not also his ranger friends from Hoenn but his Battle Force Rangers, "Battle Force, return to HQ immediately. We have a situation."

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

With the exception of Derek, Ryan and the others arrived. Sean and Clemont sat down in their hangout space as Sean looked up with anger in his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be in a good mood," said Oliver.

Sean sighed as he looked at the rangers, "Where's Derek?"

"Derek said he had something to do," said Ryan.

"Fantastic… just fantastic," said Sean, "Well, while we were all playing hookey… someone has tampered with the Battle Force Zord files. It brings to me a conclusion that the spy found out where we are and they know what we're doing."

"But," said Tai, taking out a green badge, "We are the only ones that have authorization!"

"I know," said Sean, looking at him, "We need to find out who… and the first thing we got to do… is find Derek."

Cassidy turned around as she looked at Sean and Clemont, "I believe with my expertise, I should be able to help you guys repair whatever damages the spy did to the mainframe."

"That's fine, Cassidy," said Sean, "I could use another brain."

"Good," said Ryan, looking at the other boys, "Guess what we're doing?"

"Finding Derek?" asked Oliver.

"You are going to kill him, aren't you?" asked Tai.

Ryan rolled her eyes, "Let's go, team!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Derek was sitting at a corner bakery in Lumiose City. He had his sunglasses on, reading the paper. As he looked up, he noticed an old man. He wore a black t-shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers. Derek grinned as he looked at him. His brown eyes were glaring at Derek as his brown hair stood still.

"Mr. Cornelius," said Derek, grinning, "So nice to finally meet you. My name is Derek Fontaine. I am a traveler."

"I see. I also hear you are good at smuggling… merchandise… am I correct?" he asked.

Derek grinned as he took out a red flash drive, "Yes. I am."

"What is this?" asked Cornelius.

"Simple. This flash drive contains information… Information about the Battle Force," said Derek, grinning.

"Information?" asked Cornelius, smiling, "I'm sure my friends would love to take it. How much are you asking for?"

"100,000 pokedollars," said Derek.

Cornelius laughed as he looked at him, "Derek… you must be out of your mind!"

"It's very valuable," said Derek, raising an eyebrow.

Cornelius stopped laughing. He looked at Derek as he started to scratch his head, "Well, I will need to go find out where I can get the money."

"Well, unfortunately we can't make the deal," said Derek, grinning, "I can go speak to other people about this. Money comes in my hand first before I give the merchandise away. You've smuggled before."

"Yeah," said Cornelius, rolling his eyes, "I guess… my boss won't be too happy."

Derek nodded. He watched as the guy walked away from the table. He shook his head as he looked at his newspaper. He then looked up to see a hot female walk toward him. She was wearing a purple dress. She also had black long hair and brown eyes with a grin of belief. He looked at her as she sat down. She grinned, looking at him.

"I heard you had merchandise," she said.

Derek laughed as he looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Mr. Fontaine," she said, rubbing his hands, "I'm sure we can make a deal."

"A deal on what?" asked Derek.

She reached over to his neck. As she slowly kissed him, she went to nibble his ear, "I have the money if you want me to get that flash drive. I do work for a certain someone."

"Really?" asked Derek.

"Where did you get it?" she asked, sitting across from him.

Derek slowly grinned, "Dealers like me are not allowed to tell that information."

She grinned as she wrote him a check for the amount requested. Derek smiled as he gave her the red flash drive, "Here you go. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

She smiled as she looked at him, "It was a pleasure… I hope you call me."

She wrote down her number on a napkin and gave it to Derek. Derek opened up the napkin as he looked at it. The napkin had something on it in red ink. Throwing it away, he walked up as he threw some money down for tip. He hid the money into his pocket as he walked away from the corner bakery.

However, as he was walking down the alley, the woman in the purple dress was spying on him. She had a black walkie talkie, "Shadow Ninjas, execute Plan A!"

Continuing to walk down the alley, he then noticed a blue truck. He then stopped, seeing that there wasn't a sidewalk. He then turned around, seeing another truck come toward him. Derek looked up, seeing a black ladder. Jumping up, he grabbed on to the ladder. The trucks crashed into each other. Derek then hopped on top of one truck and landed on the ground. Turning around, he noticed the doors bust open with Shadow Ninjas popping out with swords.

"No way!" said Derek.

He kicked a few of them in the stomach. As more came toward him, he grabbed one by the arm, pulled him by the upper arm away from him and kicked him repeatedly. As the ninja landed on the ground, he picked up the sword. He slashed a few of them in the stomach. Turning around, one had a machine gun in hand. Pulling the trigger, Derek grabbed two of the ninjas. The ninjas were killed instantly as Derek threw a sword into the chest cavity of the ninja.

While the fight was going on, Oliver, Ryan and Tai were watching from the corner.

"Derek's fighting them by himself?" asked Oliver, "We got to help him."

"No way," said Ryan, looking at him, "He's a traitor."

"Traitor or not, we can't just sit here," said Tai.

Ryan looked at Tai, "I'm the leader and I say we stay! If he's still alive we will interrogate him…"

Derek was punched in the face and then kicked in the stomach. Landing on the ground, two of them went to stab him. Derek kicked one in the stomach, taking his sword and slashing the ninja's leg on the left. He then stabbed both of them. Turning around, more of them came up and went to attack.

Tai, watching, shook his head as he turned to Ryan. Ryan just stared at the market across the street. She wasn't even paying attention. Tai clenched his fist as he turned to Ryan. As he went to step out, Ryan pulled him by the shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ryan.

"Simple. Helping Derek," said Tai.

"No way," said Ryan, "You're staying here! That's an order!"

Tai broke free and looked at her, "FUCK YOUR ORDERS, RYAN!"

Ryan stood there, shocked. She has never seen Tai so angry. Tai turned around as he headed over to help battle the Shadow Ninjas. Derek, beaten and bruised looked up as Tai kicked a few of them in the stomach. He then stabbed another one in the chest. The Shadow Ninjas quickly turned around, disappearing in the darkness. Tai looked at Derek as Derek stood there, injured from the battle.

"Are you okay?" asked Tai.

"I've been better," said Derek, "Thanks."

Ryan and Oliver walked toward the alley. Before Oliver could catch Ryan, Ryan went all out on Derek. She first smacked him across the face and kicked him in the stomach. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest repeatedly. As he rolled all over the place, Tai and Oliver grabbed her by the arms.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR! YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed.

Derek looked at her, "What… Wait… I can explain."

"SCREW YOUR EXPLANATIONS, DEREK!" she screamed.

She broke free of Tai and Oliver and jumped on Derek. Derek tried to hold his own but she was punching and kicking Derek beyond belief to the point where Derek's check and flash drive popped out of his pocket. Tai and Oliver nodded as he pulled Ryan away. Tai grabbed Derek and Oliver grabbed Ryan. Derek's face has now bloody scratches, blood coming from his forehead and bleeding marks on his chest and arms.

"A check for 100,000 pokedollars?" asked Tai.

Derek slowly nodded, "… Yeah."

Tai sighed as he reached into his pocket, taking out his handcuffs, "I hate to say this pal… but I'm going to have to turn you in. But, before we book you, we need some answers."

Later that day…

Cassidy, who was treating Derek's wounds, shook her head. Not also was he handcuffed, he was a traitor to the team.

"Wow," said Cassidy, "Out of all people… really?"

"Come on, Cass," said Ryan, "You shouldn't be treating his wounds in the first place. He should just bleed to death."

"With the blows you caused, you would have been arrested for murder. You almost caused internal bleeding in the brain," said Cassidy, "If I were you, I would be a little bit calmer in situations like this."

Ryan looked at her, "But…"

"She has a point," said Oliver, looking at Ryan, "We were just there to spy on Derek to make sure he wasn't a spy. We know he's a traitor now. So, we had to do it by the book… but beating him up to a bloody pulp was not on the list."

"And he did a good job!"

The rangers turned around. Sean grinned as he looked at Derek, "Agent Fair, you did an excellent job."

"Excuse me?" asked Ryan.

Clemont laughed as he looked at Ryan, "Sean and I were wondering who the spies were that have been trying to figure out what we were doing. So, we decided to send Derek in. He had to betray you guys in order to get the plans. Did you make the exchange?"

"Yeah I did," said Derek, cringing in pain from the rubbing alcohol, "Mr. Cornelius and this woman were my two spies. Surprisingly, Mr. Cornelius is a newbie at dealing merchandise so he couldn't find the means but he was definitely hired by the Shadow Clan. The woman, however, who I sold the plans to, gave me the money. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one that sent the Shadow Ninjas. I have a feeling Cornelius told her to kill me… it was somewhat of a set up."

"So, did you give her the legit plans?" asked Tai.

"Oh no, the one I gave her was a computer virus that Clemont and Sean made. Whatever they plan on doing with it, it should slow them down for a couple weeks," said Derek.

"That virus should blow up their whole computer core," said Clemont.

"Yep!" said Sean, looking at them, "Anyway, you guys have a mission. Where are you meeting Mr. Cornelius?"

"Mr. Cornelius is meeting me at the Kalos Power Plant, where we are doing the actual exchange," said Derek. He stood up and looked at the others, "Look, I apologize for betraying you all but in order to complete this mission, I had no alternative. I hope you can forgive me."

Tai grinned as he took out a key. He reached behind Derek's hands as he removed the handcuffs from Derek's wrists, "I forgive you."

"Same," said Oliver.

"You had to do the job," said Cassidy.

Ryan sighed, "Now I feel like an idiot."

Derek grinned as she hugged him tightly. Derek raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sean. Sean slowly nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile…

It was very hot in the Kalos Power Plant. Route 13 was not the best place to be. Mr. Cornelius got out of his car and started walking to the abandoned parts of the Power Plant. Seeing the wild Trapinch, all Cornelius could do is stand. He then turned around, noticing Cassidy. She turned around as she smiled, "Hello."

"Who are you?" he asked. He turned around, trying to run. He then noticed Oliver and Tai who were sitting on one of the pipes. He then turned around, seeing Ryan. She smiled as she waved to him. As he walked backwards, he then bumped into someone familiar.

"Mr. Fontaine!" he said, "You're alive!"

"Save it," said Derek, showing him the bloody bandages from earlier on his face, "To be honest, I am not surprised."

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Cornelius. You and your female friend set me up," said Derek.

Immediately, the Battle Force Rangers surrounded him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"It's very simple," said Derek, reaching for his pocket. He grabbed his handcuffs, "You are under arrest for attempting to commit murder as well being an accomplice with the Shadow Clan."

He looked at him as he turned to the others.

"However, I could get rid of the murder charge… if you tell me why you want those plans so bad? What is the Shadow Clan planning?" asked Derek, "And you better be honest."

Mr. Cornelius took a big breath. He then looked at Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Cornelius. Time is ticking."

"… Shadow Clan is building monster robots," said Cornelius, looking at him, "Gigantic monster robots."

"Gigantic Monster Robots?" asked Cassidy.

"So basically zords… but monster look-a-likes," said Oliver.

"Wait a minute… you mean like in Hoenn where monsters grow to be ten times bigger. Basically the size of a skyscraper! They are making monsters like that?" asked Ryan.

"Yes," said Cornelius.

Suddenly, a purple needle came out from nowhere. Turning around, Derek looked up as he saw the needle pass by his neck. Cornelius yelled as he was hit in the neck, he screamed as he felt blue lines come down his eyes.

"CORNELIUS!"

"The base… the base is in… C… C…," he said. Before he could explain where, it was too late.

"This needle is poisonous," said Cassidy.

"That's right!"

The rangers turned around. The female dressed in a purple dress looked at them.

"YOU!" said Derek.

"Oh, Battle Unova… you definitely have done a good job," she said. A purple aura surrounded her, revealing her true form, "I am Sevibok… Spy of the Shadow Clan!"

She then threw out five purple needles. The rangers ran away as they dodged the needles. The needles exploded into pieces. Looking up, Ryan and the others nodded as they turned to Sevibok.

"Alright, Sevibok… you want to fight?" asked Derek, "Let's do this!"

"Battle Force! Battle Ready!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers stood together.

"Battle Kalos! Red!"

"Battle Unova! Yellow!"

"Battle Johto! Blue!"

"Battle Kanto! Green!"

"Battle Sinnoh! Pink!"

"Poké Rangers…," said Ryan.

"Battle Force!"

"Shadow Ninjas!" she screamed.

The Shadow Ninjas erupted from all over the place. Ryan took out a few with just a few kicks and punches. She then flipped up to a cement platform as she took out her main weapon.

"Fox Bow, Fire Strike!"

She pulled the arrows and released them. Four arrows shot out and hit the ground. Explosions surrounded the Shadow Ninjas as they landed on the ground.

The Shadow Ninjas started running away from Tai as he took out his Saur Whip. Releasing the whip, he managed to get it onto a hook that connected to a set of pipes. Swinging like a boy from the jungle, he kicked the whole line of Shadow Ninjas.

Cassidy flew across as she took out her Jubilee Daggers. She then turned around as she kicked a few Shadow Ninjas in the stomach. A whole group started running toward her as she stood there.

"Double Team!"

Suddenly, duplicates of Cassidy emerged. With over 40 Pink Rangers and 80 Shadow Ninjas, she threw one dagger at each ninja. Combining to be one, the Shadow Ninjas landed on the ground.

"Phew," she said.

Oliver used his Gator Staff on a few of them. Smacking them around and slashing them across the face, he jumped up and punched another Shadow Ninja in the stomach.

Fear that Sevibok was going to get in the middle of this, she decided to jump away and headed in the middle of Route 13. As she arrived, she turned around, seeing Derek with his Battle Force Blaster in hand, "Don't go too far!"

She looked at him. He grinned as a yellow aura surrounded his blaster. His weapon changed. It was a yellow lightning bolt blade with a black and white handle to attach it with. Holding it, electricity formed from it.

"Thunder Sword!"

She took out her staff and started charging in. Derek blocked the attack with his sword. As she went at it again, he also blocked. She then backed away as he cut across. Sevibok then lunged with her staff. Derek jumped up, landed on her staff and slashed Sevibok in the back. She turned around as she went to strike.

"Thunderbolt!" yelled Derek, raising his saber into the sky. A yellow beam of light hit the sky as a thunderbolt came down and hit Sevibok. She screamed as she landed on the ground.

"Nice," said Derek.

The other rangers ran over to Derek as Sevibok started going back and forth in pain.

"Shall we?" asked Derek.

"Let's do it," said Ryan.

"Battle Blasters!" yelled the rangers.

The rangers stood together in a line with their Battle Blasters in the air. They transformed them into sticks without the saber, "Penta Force Blaster!"

The sticks were flown into the air. Immediately, two sticks became the nozzle while the other three sticks held the foundation of the blaster. Landing on the ground, Cassidy and Derek were on the left side while Tai and Oliver were on the right, leaving Ryan in the back.

"Fire!" yelled Ryan.

Two red rockets came emerged out of the blaster. Sevibok screamed as the rockets pierced her skin, causing a massive explosion. Her staff flew up in the air, landing on the ground.

"Wow," said Ryan, looking at the flames.

"Interesting," said Derek, walking over as he picked up the staff.

"I don't know about you guys," said Tai, "But, I'm starving. Fights like that make me hungry!"

"Agreed," said Oliver.

Cassidy grinned underneath her helmet, "I don't mind. Let's go… however, I don't want anymore Spinaraks!"

Tai laughed as he patted her on the back, "Cassidy, I think I had enough fun for one day!"

Ryan grinned as she looked at them. She turned around as Derek took the staff with him.

"So, you are bringing Sevibok's staff because…," said Ryan.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would rather have this cut up and destroyed back at the base," said Derek.

He definitely had a point. Ryan smiled as she looked at him. Luckily, her smile wasn't visible due to wearing the helmet. She then stopped walking as Derek looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling, "Just glad you're safe."

He grinned as he put his arm around her right shoulder. The two of them started walking, following the other three rangers…

* * *

 **Next Time…**

 **With fear that Battle Force might be catching on with what the Shadow Clan is doing, a full fledged terrorist attack on the military government has occurred in the Kalos Region. With that said, one of Tai's friends, Joe, who is the Kalos's Secretary of Defense was captured by the Shadow Clan. However, as the investigation continues, Tai is faced with dealing with a Shadow Beast who has the power of magic. Can the rangers stop this new beast?**

 **Poké Rangers Battle Force Chapter 4: A Trap for Tai**

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! So, yeah! Surprise! A new chapter! New secrets! Everything! I thought it would be kind of awesome to see an agent go beyond the needs of betraying others to get the mission done plus it kind of gave a framework about Derek in a way of what he does when he's undercover. Just thought I made it clear… and feel free to come up with like predictions or something. Anyway, a new chapter will be here shortly.


	5. A Trap for Tai!

**_BATTLE FORCE!_**

 _(Main title shown. The Poké Rangers run across the shore. Explosions surrounded them as they flipped backwards. The rangers flip forward)_

 ** _Under the water… it's cold and it's gray_**

 _(The Poké Rangers stand at the cliffs of Route 12. Camera shows them transforming one by one)_

 ** _The dark forces rise up… it's doomsday_**

 _(Rangers took out their Battle Blasters)_

 ** _The battle begins… and it's time to defend_**

 _(Ryan works on a scientific experiment. As a ranger, she flips forward and lands on the ground. "Ryan Nil Meadow- Battle Kalos: Red Battle Force Ranger created by snowwolf12132)_

 ** _I Know… The Power's On… On_**

 _(Derek wears classy attire with gear. As a ranger, he punches a group of Shadow Ninjas. "Derek Fair- Battle Unova: Yellow Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 ** _Power of the Pokémon_**

 _(Oliver decides to have a Pokémon match. As a ranger, he stabs a Shadow Ninja and kicks a few creatures in the face. "Oliver Angel- Battle Johto: Blue Battle Force Ranger created by NashWalker)_

 ** _I Know… The Power is On… On… On_**

 _(Tai lifts weights and reads a book while doing so. As a ranger, he climbs trees and slashes a few Shadow Ninjas. "Tai Kwondk- Battle Kanto: Green Battle Force Ranger created by Alex Cloninger)_

 ** _Battle Force… Move Out!_**

 ** _(instrumental)_**

 _(Cassidy dresses in various forms of clothing and looks fabulous. As a ranger, she stabbed a few creatures in the face as she jumps up and dances. "Cassidy Whitehall- Battle Sinnoh: Pink Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 ** _Go… Go… Poké Rangers!_**

 _(Sean transforms into his Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger form. "Sean Fubrizzi: Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 ** _Battle Force… Battle Ready_**

 _(Rangers use their individual weapons)_

 ** _Go, Go, Go!_**

 _(The Shadow Clan marches forward on Lumiose City. The Battle Force rangers clash together)_

 _(The Poké Rangers walked into the sunset, unmorphed. "Battle Fever J" © 1979-1980 by Toei Productions)_

 _(© 2015 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Trap for Tai**

* * *

Sean ran his hands through his hair as he overheard a few things over the intercom at their base. His face did not show that he was surprised. He was very calm as he was over the phone, listening into the conversation.

"So, you are trying to tell me that the Kalos Secretary of Defense has been captured by the Shadow Clan and that they have blew up the factory of where we could get spare parts to build our own defenses?" asked Sean. He then nodded as he heard people over the phone, "Okay. I'll summon the Battle Force to handle this."

He hung up the phone. He reached over to a silver box on the desk. Pressing the red button, a speaker popped out, "Battle Force, report to Headquarters at once. Priority One."

Fifteen minutes later…

The doors opened up. Tai, Cassidy, Ryan, Derek and Oliver were sitting on the couch in their headquarters as Sean walked inside to meet them. Clemont, who had the projections and equipment laid out, turned around to Sean as the rangers stood up from where they sat.

"So," said Oliver, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Apparently, the Shadow Clan has been at it again… this time, they are after this man," said Sean, taking out his remote control. Pressing the green button, a holographic image of a man was shown. He had black hair, green eyes and wore a blue business suit. Tai's eyes almost popped out of his head as he turned his head toward Sean, "That's Joe Taylor!"

"How do you know him?" asked Sean.

"He used to be in my Pokémon Training classes in Kanto," said Tai, "He then was heard to be Secretary of Defense in Kalos. What brings him up in our meeting?"

"Apparently, a lab was shot down earlier today, destroying all of the spare parts needed to build our secret weapon. Joe Taylor, who gave me permission to create your powers is unfortunately involved with this and they found out. We must get him back before they find out about weapon," said Sean.

"Well," said Derek, raising his eyebrow, "Where is he? Or do we have a knowledge of where he is?"

Clemont reached for the remote and pressed a yellow button. Immediately, the image of Joe Taylor disappeared and a blue armored car was shown instead, "Apparently, he was kidnapped in an armored car and was last seen heading south toward Lumiose City."

"Route 13 will take forever to search… especially in those deserted fields," said Cassidy.

Ryan looked at her, "Well, what are we sitting around for? Let's go rescue him."

Clemont looked at the other rangers as he pressed another button. This time the image of Coumarine City showed up.

"Rangers," said Clemont, looking at the city, "It seems that the building blew up here."

He pointed to one of the raggedy buildings. He then dragged his finger to where Route 13 began, "Well, don't you start there first? From there, you will be able to pick up the trail."

Ryan nodded, "Understood. Come on, rangers. We don't have all day!"

"Be careful," said Sean, looking at Ryan directly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ryan.

"Because people like you usually fall into traps," said Sean, "As you are well aware, these guys do not play along. So, take this mission seriously."

Clemont nodded as he agreed with Sean, "And seeing that they have vehicles… follow me."

The rangers, unbeknownst to what Clemont had in store for them, decide to follow him downstairs. There was a metallic door that opened up to the right. As they headed down stairs, they noticed something that was pretty amazing. One, there was a red sports car that was shaped like a Ferrari with pink mirrors and black leather seats. There were three motorcycles that were blue, green, and yellow with the faces of their respective Pokémon.

"I'm guessing these are our means of transportation?" asked Ryan, looking at the car, "Because they look pretty cool!"

"Yes," said Clemont, "This is the Battle Ferrari… manned by both you and Cassidy."

Ryan's face went from being excited to the total opposite within seconds, "I have to share?"

Cassidy looked at Ryan. She took a deep breath and looked at her calmly, "Yes, you are going to have to share."

Clemont grinned as he looked at the boys, "You guys get the Battle Harleys. These motorcycles have powerful speeds and weapons integrated with them at your disposal."

Oliver laughed as he looked at his Battle Harley, "This bike is amazing! I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle."

Tai grinned as he looked at his motorcycle, "Well, anything else you want to give us Clemont? The more artillery, the better."

Clemont grinned, "I think we're good."

Ryan nodded as she opened up the car door, "Then, let's not waste anymore time!"

The red ranger decided to get into the driver's seat. She then turned around as she was looking for something. She then opened the car door and popped her head out, "Where are the keys to this thing?"

Cassidy giggled a little as Clemont smirked. Cassidy winked as she had the keys in her hand. The look on Ryan's face was atrocious.

"Aw hell no," said Ryan.

"Get in the passenger seat," said Cassidy, snapping her fingers.

The guys laughed as they got on their motorcycles. Ryan looked at her, "No, no, no. I get to drive."

"I would like to drive there in one piece," said Cassidy, grinning.

Ryan rolled her eyes as she moved over, leaving Cassidy to get into the Ferrari.

* * *

An hour later…

As the sun faced the canyons, the Battle Ferrari was driving along with the other three rangers on their Battle Bikes.

"Anything yet?" asked Ryan, looking at the radar.

Cassidy looked at her as she was watching the road, shaking her head, "No."

Ryan sighed as she looked at Cassidy. She couldn't believe it as she was watching the canyons, "This is great. I feel like we've been down this road earlier in the year."

"They tried to steal fuel rods," said Cassidy.

"Right," said Ryan, waving her finger in the air.

Cassidy grinned as she looked at her, "That moment when you almost killed Derek."

"Oh please," she said, "Derek didn't die… I was angry."

The pink ranger rolled her eyes as she turned to make a right. As she made the turn, a piece of black wire hit their car. As the other rangers came behind the Ferrari, Cassidy stopped the car. Ryan looked at Cassidy as she got out of the car. The other three rangers hopped off as they grouped together. Ryan angrily got out of the car.

"Why did we stop?" asked Ryan.

Cassidy pointed to the black wire, "Look."

The other rangers looked at the wire. The wire was going all the way down to the end. Oliver knelt down as he took out a silver scanner. As he scanned it, he then noticed something.

"Interesting, I'm detecting Shadow Clan energy over that mountain range," said Oliver.

Ryan nodded, "Well, if that's true. We better be careful. It's most likely a trap."

As the rangers headed to their vehicles, Ryan and Cassidy sat down in their seats. Before Cassidy could even start the car, the radar was making beeping noises. Ryan saw a big red beeping noise coming directly toward them.

"Uh…," said Ryan, "Do we have shields for the Ferrari?"

"Why?" asked Cassidy.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming from the mountain range. As they turned around, a black truck with red stripes emerged out. There were a few Shadow Ninjas in the truck. One had a big black machine gun edged on top of it.

"IT'S A TRAP!" shouted Tai.

The rangers scattered as bullets flew out. As the Battle Ferrari dodged the bullets, Ryan pressed a few buttons in the middle console, "Oh, what do we have? There are so many buttons!"

"Try one," said Cassidy.

Immediately, Ryan pressed a black spot on the ground. Immediately, a spray of oil came out from underneath the Battle Ferrari. The truck continued to shoot them down. However, there were no holes in the window.

"Bulletproof glass and exterior," said Ryan, "Not bad."

"That was oil…," said Cassidy, looking at her. She then noticed the fire button. Pressing the button, flames emerged from the car as the Ferrari took off. The truck was engulfed in flames as they continued to shoot.

"Nice!" said Tai, turning around. As the truck came toward him, he then pressed a few buttons. Green leaves emerged out of the Battle Harley. The leaves, with razor sharped edges, aimed for the tires, popping them. The truck was still sliding on the ground. The Shadow Ninja in the air continued to shoot machine gun bullets at the rangers. Oliver and Derek flew up on either side of the mountain. Derek reached for his pistol as he aimed for the Shadow Ninja. Pulling the trigger, the bullet hit the Shadow Ninja in the head. Meanwhile, the two of them released two black chains out of their bikes. As they combined, a metallic gate magically appeared. The truck crashed into the gate. The rangers got off their vehicles, looking at the wreckage.

"Uh," said Ryan, "That was pretty cool."

Oliver and Derek looked at each other and then at the wreckage.

"Honestly," said Derek, "That was pure luck. Didn't know that worked that way."

While they were talking amongst each other, Tai decided to go toward the truck. As he opened the driver's seat door, he could see the dead grunts in the seats. He then went toward the back of the truck. As he opened the truck, he noticed a few more dead ninjas and what looked like a human being.

"Joe?" asked Tai.

He walked over to pick up the body. The face was white without any expression. He dropped the body instantly.

' _It's a fake. This truck has been a decoy this whole time,'_ thought Tai, _'Damn it!'_

Hopping out of the truck, Oliver was standing outside the back of the truck, waiting for him.

"Well, did you find him?" asked Oliver.

"I wish. That was a decoy," said Tai, "Where's the real truck?"

Ryan looked at him and then at the truck, "You got to be kidding me!"

"It's true," the green ranger said, "There's a plastic dummy inside."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Xerosic," a voice boomed out of the Shadow Clan's headquarters, "Where is this person involved with the Battle Force?"

"We have him in our headquarters right now," said Xerosic, bowing down, "Apparently, the Battle Force took the bait and now we will have him at our disposal."

"See to it that we find out their secret weapon," the figure said behind the white silhouette, "If he does not talk… or we find out, Xerosic… your head will be on a silver platter."

Xerosic shuddered in fear. He slowly nodded as he walked away from him.

* * *

An hour later…

Xerosic walked into a massive, mechanical lab. The shelves had various chemicals in beakers and other containers. He laughed as he saw a man wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. His head was lying on the ground. Joe Taylor was heavily breathing. A few Shadow Ninjas were dressed in lab coats as he walked by.

"Has he talked?" he asked.

The Shadow Ninja shook his head, "He said he doesn't know."

"Oh," said Xerosic, "Well, let's see if… nah, I have a better idea."

"An idea, sir?" the grunt asked.

"Trust me," said Xerosic, smiling as he walked away.

* * *

Later that day…

Ryan was sitting at their base, sipping a glass of tea as she was looking at her book. She then turned around as she saw her Pokémon playing around in the base. Her Talonflame (Phoenix) was sitting next to her as she then turned around, watching Oliver view their television.

"Oliver, what are you watching?" asked Ryan.

"Something pretty unique. He just flew in from Unova supposedly," said Oliver, looking at the television.

Ryan looked at him as she sat down. Apparently, it was man wearing a bright white genie hat with a green jewel. He also wore a blue robe with red pants.

"I am the amazing genie who can do spirit photography… I can see things beyond measure!"

"Beyond measure, eh?" asked Ryan, looking at Oliver.

"Apparently, he was able to discover the anchorman's future wife," said Oliver, smiling, "I wonder what my future will hold?"

Ryan looked at him, "Come on, those things are stupid."

"But, you don't know that for sure," said Oliver.

Suddenly, the door opened. Oliver turned around as he saw Cassidy dressed in a nice purple dress with black shoes. She had a pink flowery scarf with it. Oliver wolf-whistled as she walked down the stairs, "Damn, Cassidy."

"I haven't worn this in so long," said Cassidy, "The last time I wore this, I was undercover in Veilstone City working on a drug case."

"Well," said Oliver, "I got to admit, you look astounding."

"Thank you," said Cassidy, "I do have good taste in clothing when I'm not on the job… maybe Ryan could be taken under my wing."

"I'd hate to upset you but I would rather wear a motorcycle jacket," said Ryan.

Cassidy looked at her, "If you want to impress someone nice… you got to look good."

Immediately, she turned around as she looked at Cassidy, "Don't you even go there."

"Oh you know it's true," she said giggling.

Ryan got up and walked toward the pink ranger. Before she said any words, Derek walked inside, "Hey ladies…"

Ryan, looking at Derek, started to blush as Cassidy grinned, "Hi, Derek."

Oliver grinned as he continued to watch the show.

* * *

Somewhere outside Coumarine City…

"Okay," said Tai, "Scyther, give me all you got!"

Scyther flew up to the sky and went to attack Tai. Tai used a shoulder-roll and dodged the attack. As Scyther used his blade, Tai ducked and kicked Scyther in the stomach. Scyther backed up and then went to kick him in the stomach. Tai blocked his kick with his arm and punched Scyther. Scyther used his blade to block. Luckily, Tai used his cut-resistant gloves. As he stopped, he was wiping the sweat off his face as he went to check his phone. Immediately, Oliver's messages show up, seeing the psychic man.

"A psychic?" asked Tai, raising an eyebrow, "Maybe he can help me find Joe."

Later that day…

The genie walked into the lab of the Shadow Clan's headquarters.

"Master Xatusight, it's great to see you," said Xerosic.

"Being bonded with Shadow Clan DNA, it's good to be back," he said, looking at Joe on the table, "Now, to figure him out as planned."

He smiled as he looked over the body. He grinned as he waved his camera and took a snapshot of him, "Photography Future Sight!"

His photo popped out as he went to take it out of the camera. There was a blank.

"Apparently," said Xatusite, "It is evident that he is hiding something. Something very secretive."

Xerosic looked at him. He then looked at Joe. He turned to Xatusite, "Well, we are going to execute the order that the boss has given. It is obvious that we do not need him anymore."

* * *

The next day…

Tai was sitting down at a café, eating a few things as he was watching television. It has been two days since Joe Taylor has been missing and he decided to do a phone call to the psychic. As he looked up, he noticed Master Xatusite, wearing a black robe this time. Sitting down, he shook hands with Tai.

"Hello," said Tai, "My name is Tai Kwondk. I was wondering if you have heard from my good friend, Joe."

"Joe?" asked Xatusite, "Who's this Joe?"

"Well, he and I were high school classmates," he said, "He kind of helped me push people down the stairs… anyway, I was wondering if you knew where he was. Here's a photo."

Tai reached into his pocket. Immediately, a picture of Joe Taylor was shown. Xatusite picked up his camera. Taking the photo he then looked at him, "Photography Future Sight!"

He then showed the photo to Tai. Tai looked at the photo, "You can't be serious… why the hell is he at a dumpsite?"

"There's a dumpsite not far from Geosenge Town. That's where his last known location was," he said. Getting up, the genie raised his hand, "30,000 pokedollars please."

Tai slowly nodded as he reached for his wallet. A check was written out for it. As he gave it to the genie, he grinned, "It was nice doing business with you."

* * *

Later that day...

Tai managed to get on his Battle Harley. Driving through Shalour City and the Reflection Cave, he managed to get to Geosenge City within an hour and a half. Dropping off the Battle Harley, he saw the dumpsite. It was filled with tires, bones and just junk. He continued to walk toward the area. As he continued walking, he sighed as he looked at a few cars. He then noticed something… peculiar. As he walked closer, he noticed something familiar.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Tai, taking out his Pokémon, "Scyther, come on out!"

Scyther's Poké Ball was thrown out and his Pokémon appeared.

"Scyther, carefully slice the car up with your blades… somebody's underneath that car," said Tai.

Carefully, Scyther managed to rip open the car. As Tai removed a piece or two from the car, his heart stopped. His eyes popped out as he saw blood coming from Joe's face. He was dead. His Scyther looked at Tai's face. His face was full of anger, "The Shadow Clan did this."

He reached for his Battle Brace, "Battle Force, this is Battle Kanto."

"Battle Kalos here, what's wrong Tai?" asked Ryan over the intercom.

"I found Joe Taylor. He's dead," said Tai.

"… Great. So, we don't have a lead to who did this?" asked Ryan.

"As far as I'm aware, no," said Tai.

"Well," said Ryan, "Come back to base."

Tai nodded, "Understood, Kanto out."

As he put the Battle Brace away, he then reached for his Poké Ball, "Scyther, return!"

The red beam came out of his Poké Ball as Scyther returned. He was continuing to walk toward his Battle Harley. While he hopped on, Master Xatusite was watching him. He then took out his camera and took a picture of him, "Photography Future Sight!"

In a flash, a photo of a gigantic Venusaur was shown. He then looked at Tai as he drove off, "So, that's what they are planning. He's an agent of Battle Force."

He quickly got into a blue car and started following our green friend. As Tai got on Route 11, he noticed Xatusite's car within miles. As he got into the one lane mark, he got into Reflection Cave. However, as Xatusite went to stop, an orange truck managed to pull out. Xatusite screamed as he pushed the breaks and almost crashed in. He got out of the car, "What is the meaning of this?"

A man jumped off of the orange truck. He took off his hat, revealing himself, "Hi, Kalos Department of Transportation has closed off the Reflection Cave. You need to detour it or go on foot."

Xatusite looked at him, "Kiss my psychic ass…"

"Okay," he said. Hopping back on, he put the truck in reverse and the opening appeared. Xatsuite got back in the car and continued his journey. The man jumped off the truck, revealing his identity. Derek was sitting there, eating a chocolate bar, "So, that's the guy working for the Shadow Clan?"

* * *

Later that day…

"So," said Sean, looking at the rangers, "Xatusite has something to do with Taylor's death?"

"Yeah," said Tai, "It's just figuring it out."

Oliver shook his head. He looked at Tai as he was watching the news, "So, I wonder what will happen now?"

"Well, Xatusite was spying on me," said Tai, "I saw a flash of light coming from a blue car when I was at the dumpsite… oh no."

"What?" asked Ryan, looking at Tai. Tai clenched his fist as he smacked it on the counter, "DAMN IT!"

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I got too close and I fell for the trap," said Tai, looking at the other rangers, "Guys, he may have photographed me and my memory. He knows!"

"Knows what?" asked Derek.

"If he tapped into my memory by taking the photo that means any record of the Battle Force Zords are now in the enemy's hands. We need to stop him now!" shouted Tai.

Sean sighed as he put his hands on the table. He looked at him as the other rangers were looking at him.

"Rangers, we need to eliminate the problem. Find Xatusite and eliminate him. Clemont must finish the final touches," said Sean.

"Yes sir!" said Ryan, "Rangers, we must come up with a plan. Do you know where Xatusite might have his place?"

Tai sighed, "He was at the café outside the city."

"I see," said Ryan, looking at him, "And wasn't there a psychic demonstration today?"

Oliver nodded, snapping his fingers, "Yes, I do remember that!"

"Okay," said Cassidy, looking at them, "Then, I have an idea. Follow me."

The rangers, looking at the pink ranger, decide to follow her. As they went to leave, Sean stood up, "Tai, stay here."

The rangers walked away from Tai. The doors closed behind him. Sean walked toward him as he put his right hand on his left shoulder, "You were lucky to have Derek be there for backup. He went on his own free will. But, for you to search for your personal friend…"

"He was a friend," said Tai, "A good friend."

"It doesn't matter. You went out on your own. How did you even find him?" asked Sean.

"Oliver sent me a message," said Tai, "I looked him up online and I contacted him that way. I knew he was suspicious, but I had to find him… and now that he's dead…"

"You didn't even go without someone else…," said Sean, looking at him, "Nor did I tell you to pursue it further until I got more clues. Psychic monsters like that are the reason why we have to be careful. And now that they have our secret… we better destroy him before the Shadow Clan knows."

Tai slowly nodded as he looked at Sean, "I'll do what I can to make it right."

Sean sighed, "Well, usually I would suspend you or take you off the case but because this is crucial, you're lucky you are still here. I'm very rough on you guys because when I was a ranger, I had to make calls that were tough and I don't want you to fall into the same traps that happened to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll have backup on me, sir!" said Tai.

Sean slowly nodded, "Good. Now, go help the others."

* * *

Later that evening…

The demo at Coumarine City was exhilarating. The lights were shining through the windows and the skies. There was a pink and red building as Master Xatusite was doing his psychic demonstrations. As he did his photography and magic tricks, people were getting the oohs and ahs as feedback. Cassidy, dressed in her purple dress was had her earpiece on, "Surprisingly, he is alone."

"Alone?" asked Ryan, over the speaker while sitting in a chair, "Why? Unova, theories?"

"It's a possibility that whatever information that was sent from Tai is now sent to the Shadow Clan. So, he got a night off," said Derek, dressed up as a waiter.

Oliver nodded as he was sitting in the back row, dressed as a security guard, wearing sunglasses. He noticed men dressed in trench coats carrying concealed weapons through the lenses. As they sat down, Oliver pressed a button.

"Everyone, it seems that the Shadow Ninjas are here and they are armed," muttered Oliver.

"Thank you, Johto," said Ryan, "Kanto, are you in position?"

"Yes," said Tai, dressed in a tuxedo, "I'm in the first row, ready to volunteer. Johto, make sure you get a clean shot. Unova, Kanto and Kalos, try to get the people out of here. Our goal is to get Xatusite BEFORE the Clan shoots down innocent bystanders."

Xatusite smiled as he stood on the stage. There were black spotlights on him with a red background, "Who's next?"

Tai jumped up, "ME!"

"Ah, yes! Come on up!" said Xatusite, grinning.

He walked up the stairs to the stage with the audience clapping. He then looked at Xatusite as he knelt down, "Can you see my future?"

"Your future?" he asked, taking out the camera, "I know your memory too. Allow me to take photos of your memory."

While that was going on, Derek pressed his button on his microphone, "All rangers, prepare to move in."

Immediately, photos of Tai were taken. He then smiled as he posted the photos online for everybody to see. The people were amazed at the beautiful designs of the Pokémon that were on there… and a big robot blueprint.

"Seems you have awesome memories," said Xatusite, "And I know your secret… Battle Kanto!"

"Huh?" asked Tai.

Suddenly, Derek walked up on stage. He tripped and fell with the glasses, landing on top of Master Xatusite. The glasses broke in millions of pieces. Quickly, Cassidy and Ryan got up as they opened the side doors before more things were to happen. The Shadow Ninjas revealed themselves with their concealed weapons. People began to scream and leave. Before there were bullets, Oliver threw darts at the Ninjas in the back row. People started running away from all exits. Xatusite started to run out the door.

As he ran out the door with the photos in his hand, an arrow shot the flames down. His stack of photos started to burn.

"No! Even the ones from earlier today!" he shouted.

"That's what you get," said Ryan.

Master Xatusite turned around. The rangers surrounded him from all sides. Tai walked up to him, "Master Xatusite, you will pay for what you did to Joe Taylor!"

Tai jumped up as he went to throw a punch. Master Xatusite grabbed his hand and threw him on the ground. Derek and Ryan jumped up as they went to kick him. Master Xatusite blocked their attacks. Derek was smacked in the face by a punch and Ryan was roundhouse kicked in the stomach and then on the ground. Immediately, Oliver went to grab him by the back. Cassidy went to kick him in the face, but she was being choked by Master Xatusite. Oliver chopped his neck as he landed on the ground. As he got up, he swept all five of the rangers on the ground. Laughing, he went to take out his knife to stab Tai. However, Tai kicked him in the face. The rangers all got up as he looked at the team.

"Rangers, Scramble Kick!"

Immediately, the rangers dashed in multiple places. Everyone did a roundhouse kick to the face one at a time. Finally, Tai used a flying sidekick, sending Xatusite to the ground. Xatusite grew very angry as a pink aura surrounded him. The rangers watched as a humanoid Xatu appeared with golden arms and green legs. He had Xatu wings that were shaped like daggers.

"My name is Xatusitar, the Shadow Monster of the Clan… prepare to die!"

Ryan and the others stood together as they took out their Battle Braces. Tai stepped out in the middle.

"Rangers, Let's Poké Battle!" said Tai.

"Right!" said the rangers, "Battle Force, Battle Ready!"

The rangers immediately transformed into their suits.

"Battle Kalos! Red!"

"Battle Unova! Yellow!"

"Battle Johto! Blue!"

"Battle Kanto! Green!"

"Battle Sinnoh! Pink!"

"Poké Rangers…," said Ryan.

"Battle Force!"

As they marched forward, the Shadow Ninjas popped out in front of Xatusitar. The rangers easily dealt with them on hand to hand combat. As the grunts were destroyed, Tai headed straight toward Xatusitar. Xatusitar slashed Tai in the stomach. As he landed on the ground, the creature went to stab him in the stomach.

"Saur Whip!"

A green aura surrounded his Battle Blaster as his whip appeared. He smacked Xatusitar with the weapon. Slashing back and forth, Xatusitar landed on the ground. As he went to smack him with the weapon, Xatusitar released a psychic wave.

"I can't move!" he yelled.

"Say goodbye!"

Suddenly, flaming arrows hit Xatusitar in the chest. Looking around, it seems that Ryan had her Fox Bow in hand. Before Xatusitar could fight back, Derek came across with his Thunder Sword. As he landed on the ground, Tai broke free from his power.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek.

Tai nodded, "Never been better."

Cassidy and Oliver attacked him with their weapons. As they landed on the ground, the rangers got the blue and pink ranger up from the ground. Xatusitar released his daggers. Explosions magically occurred. Xatusitar looked around as the smoke cleared.

"Where did they go?"

"Right here!"

Xatusitar turned around, finding the rangers ready to battle. The rangers stood together in a line with their Battle Blasters in the air. They transformed them into sticks without the saber, "Penta Force Blaster!"

The sticks were flown into the air. Immediately, two sticks became the nozzle while the other three sticks held the foundation of the blaster. Landing on the ground, Cassidy and Derek were on the left side while Tai and Oliver were on the right, leaving Ryan in the back.

"Fire!" yelled Ryan.

Two red rockets came emerged out of the blaster. Immediately, Xatusitar screamed as he landed on the ground. An explosion occurred as a result of it. Tai sighed as he landed on the ground, "We're safe."

"Yes," said Derek, "We are. That was a close call."

Cassidy sighed as she looked at Tai, "Well, at least you can redeem yourself."

Ryan grinned, "Well, it wasn't that bad. As long as you didn't cross the other side… Derek."

Derek looked at her and then shook his head. Oliver reached up and grabbed Tai's hand, pulling him up to the ground, "Now, that was an impressive plan and an amazing win on our behalf."

Tai sighed as he looked up at the moon, "Well, I don't know about you guys… but a shower and a bed would be nice."

The rangers looked at each other. Yeah, they had a rough day with battling. So, they can't blame Tai for it.

"However," said Derek, "Because you didn't call me to help you… guess who's washing the Harleys?"

Tai's jaw dropped, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

* * *

 **Next Time…**

 **The big moment is here! The Shadow Clan release a monster who plans on stealing the Battle Force Zord plans. However, an agent working for Sean goes rogue to stop them. However, it's a showdown when both the Battle Force and the Shadow Clan use their secret weapons against each other? What could go wrong? What would happen? You don't want to miss it!**

 **Chapter 5: The Force Awakens (no, not referencing Star Wars… haha this was before the trailer)**

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. I finally finished this chapter. It's been crazy. So, I will be updating more. This was an interesting chapter to write up. I wonder what Chapter 5 will be like. Feel free to send reviews!

In about a couple of days, I will be working on Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers: Apocalypse. The prologue is on Fanfiction now. Go check it out!


	6. The Force Awakens!

A/N: Good morning, so here is Chapter 5!

 **On behalf of the Poké Rangers, I want to thank all of you for your support. On January 11, 2016, Poké Rangers has turned 10. Yes, I have been writing this fanfic series for over 10 years with multiple writers who attempted to complete or write spin-offs of this place. It became popular and as long as there are new fics, Poké Rangers will hopefully live on… May the Powers of Pokémon Protect You.**

 **POKE RANGERS**

 **2006-2016**

* * *

"Happy New Year!"

A family that sat in Anistar City were celebrating the new year with glasses of champagne, orange juice… you name it. As they sat down watching everybody else on TV scream their head off with excitement. The mother, who had brown hair and green eyes smiled at her kids. She was dressed in her pink nightgown, ready for bed. Her three kids just came home from their friend's house. One was 14, had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a green t-shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He had his Chespin behind him. The next child, who was 10, had brown hair and green eyes. She wore a red sweater with a black skirt and red shoes. Her Fennekin was running around and the oldest child stood there. He was around 19. He had blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a grey t-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His Swampert and Froakie were sitting behind him.

"Ah, it's so nice to finally be back. Happy New Year, Mom," said one of the kids.

"Jacob, Anna, and Mike… it's a surprise to see you home!" she said, yawning, "Your father has been out of town ever since we moved from Hoenn… and I'm surprised you are back, Mike. What brings you here?"

Mike, raised his hand behind his head and laughed, "Well, you see I decided to take the opportunity to come home. It was New Years and I only had like two badges from Kalos… I thought it would be nice to visit on a holiday. Even Swampert and Froakie could agree with me!"

The Pokémon nodded as they looked at him and then at his mother.

"Well, I'm sure dad will be able to come home. He has been busy with working at Battle Force. You know…," she said, "Especially now that the Shadow Clan has been very crafty with their ways."

"Oh yeah… like that time there was an attack on a military lab," said Jacob, "That probably was crazy!"

Mike slowly nodded, "Yeah."

As their mother headed toward upstairs, she screamed very loudly. Being taken down the stairs, their children looked at the Shadow Ninjas that broke through the windows, destroying their whole living room.

"Make a move," said one of the grunts, "And your mother dies."

Mike looked at the Shadow Ninja grunt that held her by gunpoint, "Quick question: Why are we held hostage?"

"Because, we know your father is involved with creating the secret weapon for Battle Force… and we must destroy it before it attacks us," he said, "Return your Pokémon to their Poké Balls."

Mike nodded. As they reached for their Poké Balls, their Pokémon returned. The kids were then captured by the Shadow Ninjas.

"Take them away!" he said.

Immediately, the whole family disappeared.

* * *

An hour later…

A car pulled up in their driveway. As a man walked into the front door, he noticed that all of the windows were broken. Breaking down the door, he took out his pistol, wondering where his family was. His business suit was exposed to the bright lights as well as his military badge.

"Lori? Jacob? Anna? Mike?" he asked.

His green eyes turned around as a red aura surrounded the living room. He looked up as Xerosic appeared.

"Xerosic… where is my family?" he asked.

"Jeffery Tiberius… Your family is celebrating 2016 at a hidden location. You can save them… if you do one thing for me," said Xerosic.

Jeff looked at him. He gulped as he looked at him, "I'll do anything!"

"The secret weapon… tell me or they die," said Xerosic, taking out a black switch, "They'll blow up."

Jeff groaned as he looked at him, "We… knew about your gigantic robot plans… so Battle Force has decided to build Zords, giant vehicles to crush them."

Xerosic looked at him with anger, "WHAT?! THEY PLAN ON USING ROBOTS TO DESTROY US TOO?! WHEN IT WILL BE DONE?!"

Jeff looked at him as he looked at the floor. He then turned to Xerosic, "Within a couple weeks."

Xerosic grumbled, "If you want your family back… then you must steal the plans. Once we sabotage their plan, the world will be ours. I want them by tomorrow. Tomorrow by sunset. Do you understand me?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes, sir."

As Xerosic disappeared, Jeff sighed as he sat down. A tear or two came out of his eye, "I can't believe it… I told them our plan. I got to do what's right to protect my family."

* * *

 _ **BATTLE FORCE!**_

 _(Main title shown. The Poké Rangers run across the shore. Explosions surrounded them as they flipped backwards. The rangers flip forward)_

 _ **Under the water… it's cold and it's gray**_

 _(The Poké Rangers stand at the cliffs of Route 12. Camera shows them transforming one by one)_

 _ **The dark forces rise up… it's doomsday**_

 _(Rangers took out their Battle Blasters)_

 _ **The battle begins… and it's time to defend**_

 _(Ryan works on a scientific experiment. As a ranger, she flips forward and lands on the ground. "Ryan Nil Meadow- Battle Kalos: Red Battle Force Ranger created by snowwolf12132)_

 _ **I Know… The Power's On… On**_

 _(Derek wears classy attire with gear. As a ranger, he punches a group of Shadow Ninjas. "Derek Fair- Battle Unova: Yellow Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Power of the Pokémon**_

 _(Oliver decides to have a Pokémon match. As a ranger, he stabs a Shadow Ninja and kicks a few creatures in the face. "Oliver Angel- Battle Johto: Blue Battle Force Ranger created by NashWalker)_

 _ **I Know… The Power is On… On… On**_

 _(Tai lifts weights and reads a book while doing so. As a ranger, he climbs trees and slashes a few Shadow Ninjas. "Tai Kwondk- Battle Kanto: Green Battle Force Ranger created by Alex Cloninger)_

 _ **Battle Force… Move Out!**_

 _ **(instrumental)**_

 _(Cassidy dresses in various forms of clothing and looks fabulous. As a ranger, she stabbed a few creatures in the face as she jumps up and dances. "Cassidy Whitehall- Battle Sinnoh: Pink Battle Force Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Go… Go… Poké Rangers!**_

 _(Sean transforms into his Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger form. "Sean Fubrizzi: Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Blaze Productions)_

 _ **Battle Force… Battle Ready**_

 _(Rangers use their individual weapons)_

 _ **Go, Go, Go!**_

 _(The Shadow Clan marches forward on Lumiose City. The Battle Force rangers clash together)_

 _(The Poké Rangers walked into the sunset, unmorphed. "Battle Fever J" © 1979-1980 by Toei Productions)_

 _(© 2015-2016 Blaze Productions)_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Force Awakens!**

* * *

Two days later…

"Can we go back to that day when we all decided to have that New Year's party in our amazing base?" asked Tai, sitting on the coach and looking at the others. The others were alive and functional but compared to two days ago, it was insane.

"Yeah… don't ever mix Batcardi in my drink again," said Ryan, looking at him.

"Hey… Batcardi plus Ludquila equals a good time," said Tai, laughing.

Derek nodded, "He's got a point. I remember waking up on the side of the couch."

Oliver laughed as he looked at Derek, "It seems that we had to carry you back to bed."

Cassidy shook her head and said nothing. However, as the rangers continued talking about the night's events, Sean walked into the room.

"And there's the man of the hour," said Tai, "Thanks for throwing an awesome party!"

Sean grinned, "It was a little early to celebrate but seeing that it is 2016… I have to go on an assignment."

"An assignment?" asked Tai.

"Yeah. Something bad has happened in Hoenn. My friend disappeared and he used to be a former ranger," said Sean.

Oliver looked at him, "Well, we can go with you. Right?"

"No," said Sean.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Sean took out a picture from his pocket, "You have a mission… surprisingly."

"A mission?" asked Tai, "Already?"

"While we were all drinking up a storm and having a wonderful time," said Sean, "A man named Jeffery Tiberius worked with me on the Battle Force Zords. Well, the Shadow Clan broke into their house shortly after midnight. Jeffery's wife and children disappeared… and sadly he did too."

Oliver sighed, "Well, that's not good."

Cassidy looked at Oliver and then at Sean, "I feel bad for the family… so, I wonder why he left?"

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Red lights appeared in the base as Sean walked over. He pressed a few buttons. Immediately, Sean's jaw dropped as he saw Jeff walk into the Zord Bay of their base.

"Why is he there?" asked Ryan, looking at Sean, "Permission to handle him and give him a good kick in the face."

"No," said Sean, "You guys stay as back up… I'll handle it myself."

The other rangers nodded as Sean marched toward the exit.

Jeff marched into the Zord Bay of their headquarters. He was looking at the five zords. The plating was almost complete. He then noticed Clemont, who was watching the whole thing. One of the technicians walked up to him.

"Sir," said one of the technicians, wearing a grey and yellow suit, "We have completed and inputted the offensive and defensive mechanisms for the Battle Force Zords."

"Good," said Clemont, "Please input the Megazord coding… once that is done, we will be able to test it. How soon will it be done?"

"Only in a matter of hours. Phase 1 of Megazord data is already inputted into the zords. We just need to work on the combination sequence," said the technician.

"Please get to it," said Clemont, looking at the zords

As the technician walked toward the zords, Clemont turned around, seeing Jeff looking at the plans. Taking out his metal backpack, he pressed a button. The hand came out of his backpack, snatching the plans that were on the table. Jeff turned around as he looked at Clemont.

"May I help you?" asked Clemont.

Jeff turned around. Immediately, he noticed a golden blade with a black and blue hilt. His eyes darted at Sean as he appeared, "You move, you're dead."

Jeff sighed as Sean walked toward Clemont, "He went to steal the plans?"

"Yes," said Clemont, "It was totally obvious."

Jeff sighed as he calmed down. Sean put the sword down, but not to the point of where he was ready to attack. Just when he did this, Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol.

"Give me the plans!" said Jeff, "NOW… Or he won't live to see Battle Force triumph."

Sean looked at him, seeing that the gun was pointed to him, "Can we talk?"

"NO!" said Jeff, "I must deliver these plans to the Shadow Clan."

"And we can't let you leave alive because you've committed treason," said Clemont, looking at Jeff.

"Why are you so desperate?" asked Sean, moving closer, looking at him. Clemont stumbled as Jeff walked toward Clemont, "Is someone in trouble?"

Clemont was sweating up a storm. Jeff kept shaking with the gun. Sean stepped a little closer. As he reached for his hand, Jeff tried to fight back. However, Sean raised his right hand. A blue aura surrounded Jeff as he was lifted up in the air.'

"How… how… were you able to do that?" asked Jeff.

"That's not important! Why are you giving the plans to the Shadow Clan?" asked Sean.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Ryan, amongst all other people, marched out with her Fox Bow and aimed directly at Jeff.

"RYAN, GET BACK TO THE ROOM!" said Sean.

"I would love to get a piece of the action," said Ryan, "Now, tell us… before I set you on fire."

"MY FAMILY HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE SHADOW CLAN!" yelled Jeff.

Sean snapped his fingers. Jeff landed on the ground and rolled on his back. Jeff then began to sob, "My family has been captured… they want the plans today because they are going to do something in the next hour. Something terrible will happen!"

"What?" asked Ryan, looking at him, "What's going on?"

"Prepare for the biggest attack in Kalos History. You think Shadow Monsters are a threat? Their prototype robot is almost complete!" yelled Jeff.

Ryan lowered her Fox Bow. Sean sighed as he raised his hands in the air, "I can't leave Kalos now… not until we stop their prototype robot. When will it be launched?"

Jeff looked at him, "They won't if I give them the plans. I have a half hour."

Ryan looked at Sean. Sean turned to Clemont as he picked up the gun, "Clemont… get all the technicians to finish the fusion system. This base is on Battle Stations until further notice. Jeff, come with me."

As they got to their main room, the other rangers had their weapons out. The alarms were bright red as Sean looked at them, "Battle Force, the time we predicted will happen. We have a mission and we must stop them… now. Their robots that were discussed in the past are going to be a reality."

"When will it be launched?" asked Oliver.

"In a half-hour if we don't give them the plans," said Sean.

"So," said Tai, "What do we do? You said we had mega vehicles to combat them right?"

"They are not fully operational yet. They are currently working on the fusion system," said Sean.

Ryan looked at Sean, "Well, Sean. I hate to say this but if they can't get it done in time, we're going to have to try them out."

"I know," said Sean, "So, we must come up with a plan to stall them until the installation is complete."

Derek nodded as he walked toward Jeff. Snatching the plans from him, the yellow ranger turned to him, "I have an idea… we'll use him… as bait."

Fifteen minutes later…

Derek and Jeff hopped off his Battle Harley in Coumarine Shipyard. He was freaking out as Derek turned to him. They were walking on the wooden piers and the metallic warehouses that stood in front of him. Jeff was shaking in his boots, scared of what was going to happen. He didn't know what could happen. His family could be dead when he got there. He wasn't sure.

"You need to play it cool," said Derek, "I'll be outside. My question is do you think your plan is going to work?"

"I hope it does," said Jeff, "They will think twice, once they see it."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back in the secret base of the Shadow Clan, _t_ he master stood behind the hidden white silhouette. Two Shadow Ninjas took out a black capsule with a big red F painted on the top. A green aura surrounded the machine as Pokémon DNA were swirled inside the machine. Smoke was released as a new creature formed. He was a humanoid Bouffalant with a body of a Tauros. He had a silver tusk that was shaped like a saber.

"Tauroslant… The Shadow Clan's new Shadow Monster!" he yelled, laughing.

"Tauroslant… your DNA is now inputted in your robot! Go to Xerosic immediately!"

"Yes, master!" yelled Tauroslant.

* * *

Back at Coumarine Shipyard…

Jeff opened one of the warehouse doors. One of the Shadow Ninjas grabbed him by the arm and dragged him deeper into the warehouse. It was empty and abandoned. There was a golden door that was on the other side of the wall. As the door opened, Jeff was thrown into the elevator. The elevator went down. He watched the numbers on the elevator go from 0 to -120. As the doors opened up, it was nothing but a black hole. As he was pushed into the pitch darkness, a spotlight shined above him. He turned around as Xerosic was looking at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is General Xerosic, general of the Shadow Clan. Where are the plans?"

Jeff raised his plans in front of him, "Where is my family?"

"Shadow Ninjas… reveal the family!" yelled Xerosic.

Immediately, Anna, Mike, Jacob and Lori appeared, being held at gunpoint.

"DAD!" yelled the children.

"JEFF!" screamed Lori.

Xerosic turned to Jeff as he looked at him, "So, what's the secret?"

He then pulled down the plans. Jeff put his head down as he saw the plans. Xerosic laughed as he looked at them, "So, they plan on doing a counterattack… as planned. It looks like they will not be ready… which is perfect."

"Yes," said Jeff, "Are you happy? You now know the secret of the Battle Force! Now, let my family go!"

Xerosic snapped his fingers. The family rushed toward him. As they all went to hug him, Xerosic smiled as he turned to him, "Ah, a family reunion… however, this region will officially be destroyed. Behold… the Tauroslant Shadowroid!"

The lights kicked on throughout the whole base. There were tons of wall panels with buttons and screens, a whole ton of Shadow Ninjas with machine guns in front of Xerosic, and in the back, there was Tauroslant with his Shadowroid, which was the exact duplicate of Tauroslant. However a big red F is plastered on the Shadowroid's head.

"It is already complete," he said, "And we have no use for you and your family… kill them all!"

Before the guns clicked, Jeff took off his jacket. The family stood behind Jeff as his whole stomach was stripped with plastic explosives.

"You shoot my family… we all die together," said Jeff. He went to reach for one of the explosives, "Start running… Lori… children."

The children started running back to the elevator. Jeff quickly started heading for the elevator. As the doors closed, Jeff pressed a button. Gunshots rang out as bullets pierced the elevator door. Thankfully, they were all on one side.

"Daddy, thank you!" said Anna, "What are we going to do now?"

"Get out of here alive," said Jeff.

"Honey, thank you," said Lori.

"We're not done yet!" said Jeff.

"Get troops to kill them now!" said Xerosic, turning to Tauroslant, "Release the robot!"

Tauroslant laughed. He hopped down from the top and headed to the console. He then pressed a few buttons. He continued to press red buttons and then a green button. Lights turned on the robot as the robot launched out of the base.

* * *

Outside…

Derek turned around as he felt rumbling. As the waves started going higher, a massive wave came up on to the pier. Derek stood there in fear as the Tauroslant Shadowroid emerged from the water. He reached for his Battle Brace, "Battle Force, Red Alert Priority One! Shadow Clan Robot has been activated! Repeat, Shadow Clan Robot has been activated… move-in immediately!"

He turned around, seeing Jeff and the others run out of the building. Derek ran up to meet with them, "Get to safety… now!"

As he went to help them, a few Shadow Ninjas took out their machine guns. Bullets rang out as the family and Derek started running away from them. The bullets flew through as they hid. Derek turned around as he took out his Battle Brace.

"Battle Force, Battle Ready!"

A yellow aura surrounded him as he transformed into his uniform. Turning around, he noticed the Tauroslant Shadowroid totaled a few tall buildings. Everyone started running away. Cassidy, Tai, Oliver and Ryan piled into the Battle Ferrari, driving through the crowds. Ryan looked to her right seeing the Shadowroid.

"THAT'S HUGE!" shouted Ryan.

"Wow," said Oliver, "He just wiped the whole northern part of Coumarine City!"

"Can we step on it?" asked Tai.

"There's too many people!" said Cassidy, "I can't drive through them."

Meanwhile…

Derek slashed the Shadow Ninjas that kept coming toward them. Using his Thunder Sword, he raised it in the air.

"Thunder Sword, Thunderbolt!"

A yellow bolt hit the cloud. The cloud darkened, releasing yellow bolts. The Shadow Ninjas yelled as they landed on the ground. Jeff turned around as he looked at Derek.

"Thank you for saving us," said Jeff, looking at him, "But, there's something I got to do."

Derek looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean? You can't go!"

Jeff grabbed Derek by the shoulder, "Watch over Mike… his secret will come eventually."

Derek raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet. Jeff turned around, heading back from whence he came. Lori, who was standing behind Derek, went to run, "JEFF, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Derek grabbed Lori from behind, "Wait… don't go!"

Immediately, the Shadow Ninjas immediately showed up from behind. Derek turned around as they went to load their weapons. However, before they made the first shot, flaming arrows emerged. The Shadow Ninjas screamed as they landed on the ground. Derek looked up as Ryan and the others stood on the rooftop. The four rangers jumped off the rooftop.

"Battle Force, Battle Ready!"

Transforming into their suits, the rangers landed on the ground.

"Battle Kalos! Red!"

"Battle Unova! Yellow!"

"Battle Johto! Blue!"

"Battle Kanto! Green!"

"Battle Sinnoh! Pink!"

"Poké Rangers…," said Ryan.

"Battle Force!"

The Shadow Ninjas started jumping up to attack Jeff's family. Before Anna and Jacob were attacked, Oliver jumped up and attacked them immediately with his Gator Staff. Standing the staff straight up, he jumped up and kicked around. As the staff flew in the air, he raised it and smacked a few of the grunts in the stomach.

Cassidy took out her Jubilee Daggers. As she ran on the roof, a fleet of Shadow Ninjas started shooting her down. As she dodged the bullets, she multiplied.

"Double Team Dagger Strike!"

As she cloned herself 30 times, the daggers were thrown. The daggers stabbed into the Shadow Ninjas, causing them to land on the ground as she transformed back to her original self. Sighing of relief, a Shadow Ninja went to attack from behind. However, green whip smacked the grunt in the back. Turning around, Tai jumped up and kicked him in the face, snapping the grunt's neck. A loud snapping sound occurred.

"Ouch, thank you Kanto," said Cassidy.

"No problem, Sinnoh," said Tai.

As Jacob and Anna were attacked, Mike went to pry one of the grunts off. As the Shadow Ninja grunt went to stab him, an electric bolt emerged out from behind, hitting him. Mike turned around as Derek rushed over. As he slashed the creatures with his Thunder Sword, he turned around to Mike.

"You and your family need to get as far away from here as you can," said Derek.

"How do you know?" asked Mike.

Derek continued to fight the Shadow Ninjas. He turned around, looking at Mike, "They are after you for something. Your father told me to watch over you and I plan on being a man of my word."

Suddenly, as they heard another rumble. Derek turned around as the warehouse that the family was captured in exploded into a million pieces.

"DAD!" yelled Mike.

"DAD!" yelled Jacob.

"DADDY!" screamed Anna.

"JEFF!" screeched Lori, "MY HUSBAND, NO!"

As Mike fell to his knees, Derek stood there as he saw the warehouse in flames. Tauroslant marched forward as he saw the Battle Force Rangers, "You sent him to blow up our operations? That was a waste of your time. We can make more of these now. However, I do know one thing, you are all dead! Tauroslant Shadownoid, destroy Coumarine City and everyone with it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Mike.

Tauroslant took out a saber. As he threw it at Mike, Mike turned around as the blade was coming toward his body. Derek blocked it with his Thunder Saber. The blade landed on the ground. Tauroslant charged forward as he went to attack Derek. Derek blocked the attack and punched Tauroslant. As Tauroslant slashed him with another blade in his pocket. Ryan and Oliver jumped up and stabbed Tauroslant in the stomach. Tai and Cassidy flipped over and kicked Tauroslant. Tauroslant yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Double Edge Take Down!"

As he charged toward the rangers, Derek then took out his Thunder Saber, "Thunder Barrier!"

As he stabbed the saber in the ground, an electric fence emerged from the ground. Tauroslant yelled as he was electrocuted from the attack. The rangers stood together as their weapons disappeared.

"Let's do it!" yelled Derek, "Battle Blasters!"

The rangers stood together in a line with their Battle Blasters in the air. They transformed them into sticks without the saber, "Penta Force Blaster!"

The sticks were flown into the air. Immediately, two sticks became the nozzle while the other three sticks held the foundation of the blaster. Landing on the ground, Cassidy and Derek were on the left side while Tai and Oliver were on the right, leaving Ryan in the back.

"Fire!" yelled Ryan.

Two red rockets came emerged out of the blaster. Tauroslant screamed as he was pierced in the stomach. An explosion occurred. As the explosion occurred, Tauroslant's voice was overheard in the air, _"AVENGE ME!"_

Cassidy turned around, "Well, that's one problem solved."

Derek turned around to Mike, who was looking at Coumarine City and the destruction that is expanding.

"Are you okay?" asked Derek.

Mike nodded, "I'll be fine. I'll get my family home. How are you going to beat that thing?"

"We'll figure it out," said Ryan, turning to Mike, "You need to get out of here. Now."

Mike slowly nodded, "Right."

Mike started back to his family. As they were running away from the pier, Tauroslant Shadownoid turned around. A Hyper Beam emerged from his horns. The amber beams destroyed some of the warehouses. The rangers jumped over, dodging the explosions. As they landed on the ground, Ryan turned around as she looked at the others.

"We are going to need some help…," said Ryan, "Sir, we need help."

"I have sent an underwater sub to your location," said Sean over the intercom, "Please get in there immediately."

The rangers turned around. A mini submarine emerged out of the dock. The five rangers started running away as explosions surrounded them. As the door opened, Ryan and the others get into the sub. The Shadownoid destroyed just about the whole entire northern part of Coumarine City as the submarine dove underneath.

"We got to hurry," said Ryan, as she sat down in the seat.

The rangers turned around as they hung out in the mini-cockpit, seeing the base. As the door opened up, the mini-sub floated into the base. As the submarine rose from the water, the glass doors opened up as the rangers hopped out, seeing Sean.

"Rangers, follow me," said Sean.

The rangers walked with Sean. Clemont, who was sitting at the Zord Bay, turned around as a gigantic Mega Sharpedo stood in front of them. The rangers turned around, seeing Sean who was sitting at the controls.

"Are the docking controls set?" asked Sean.

"Yes," said Clemont, "Zords are online and ready to go."

"What about testing them?" asked Oliver.

"That's what I said every time I got a new zord… and then there's a beast on the field. We don't have time. You are going to have to wing it and see what you can do. Your zords are ready to go. They are inside the Battle Sharpedo. When the mouth opens up, you can get into your zords and battle Tauroslant. However… there are five keys that are inserted into your consoles. You turn them at the LAST resort," said Sean.

"What would happen?" asked Cassidy.

"You'll see," said Clemont, "Now can we stop this beast before he burns the whole city?"

* * *

Two minutes later…

A set of doors opened up, as Ryan and the others walked in, it was a whole entire console with five chairs. There were black wall panels with screens and devices. In the front, there was a steering wheel with multiple switches. As Ryan sat down in the front, Oliver and Tai sat in the back with Derek and Cassidy sitting on the front side.

"So," said Ryan, "How do we fly this thing?"

She turned around as she saw the red button for the Intercom, "Sean, we are ready to go."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded around the bay. Two grey doors rose from either side. Immediately, the water emerged from the bottom as the whole entire Battle Sharpedo was submerged in water.

"We have submerged," said Oliver, "Water levels, normal."

"Engines are online," said Tai, pressing a few buttons, "Docking clamps, disengaged."

"Battle Sharpedo, move out!" said Ryan. Pressing a few buttons, the rangers held on as the Battle Sharpedo shot out of the base. The Battle Sharpedo emerged out of the water and flew into the sky.

Heading toward Coumarine City, the Battle Sharpedo was aiming at the Tauroslant Shadownoid. As the robot turned around, the Battle Sharpedo charged toward the robot.

"Hydro Pump Cannons… locked on," said Derek.

"Fire," said Ryan.

Derek pressed a button. Two rockets with water shot out at high speeds. Tauroslant was pierced in the chest. Tauroslant released a Hyper Beam attack. The Battle Sharpedo was hit on the side. A defense barrier surrounded it as the rangers were shaken up by the attack.

"Shields are holding," said Cassidy.

"There's unknown objects coming in off the port bow," said Derek.

Ryan turned their battleship to the right. As they turned around, there were twenty black fighters with red tips on either side. They were shaped like bombers.

"Shadow Bomber Jets," said Derek, turning around, "That's what they are called."

"We need to get rid of them," said Ryan.

Immediately, laser beams came out of the bombers. The rangers held on as the shots penetrated the shields.

"Shields at 92 percent and holding," said Cassidy.

"Some damage in the hull… nothing major," said Tai.

"Let's show them what we can do," said Ryan, "Derek, if you please."

"Night Slash Attack!" yelled Derek, pressing a few buttons. The sides of the Sharpedo sharpened. Immediately, the Battle Sharpedo slashed a few of the fighters. The fighters flew toward the ground, exploding into pieces. Turning around, the rest were coming in a straight line.

"Hyper Beam," said Derek, "FIRE!"

The mouth of the Battle Sharpedo opened. An amber beam emerged from its mouth. The flyers exploded into bits and pieces.

"That was easy," said Tai.

Suddenly, a saber was thrown at the Battle Sharpedo. A big explosion occurred. The rangers yelled as the shields were hit.

"Shields down to 85 percent!" shouted Cassidy.

"Engine Port 1 is down," said Tai, "We better try a new plan of action."

"Agreed…," said Ryan, "Everyone, we're going into zord mode."

The Battle Sharpedo landed on the ground. Quickly, Ryan pressed a black switch. The seats went underneath the cockpit. The seats traveled down into their respective zords.

"Delphox Battle Zord, go!" shouted Ryan.

Immediately, the Delphox Zord jumped out of the Battle Sharpedo. The Shadownoid went to strike, but the Delphox released a stream of flames that caused the Shadownoid to stumble backwards. As the battle continued, a Zebstrika and a Togekiss flew out of the Battle Sharpedo.

"Wing Attack!" shouted Cassidy.

"Electro Ball!" shouted Derek.

SLASH! Tauroslant was cut across the body while the Zebstrika Zord released an electrical ball. The Tauroslant Shadownoid was then hit by the attack. Turning around, there was a massive Feraligatr and a Venusaur Zord.

"Let's see how much he loves… Aqua Tail!" yelled Oliver.

Feraligatr came across with its tail. A blue tail slapped the Tauroslant Shadownoid. Stepping backwards, vines came across from the Venusaur Zord.

"Razor Leaf!" said Tai.

Leaves emerged out of the Venusaur Zord, cutting into Tauroslant. Stepping back, he released a massive amber beam, which shot the five zords. Ryan and the others held on as the zords were hit by the attack.

"So, how do we beat this thing?" asked Oliver.

"Simple… use the keys," said Ryan, reaching for the key, "Let's do it."

All of the rangers turned the key to the right. Immediately, all of their consoles began to glow in multicolor lights.

" _ **Battle Force Megazord Access… Megazord Sequence Activated."**_

The Feraligatr shrunk its head. The Feraligatr split into half as the arms stretched to its side. The Venusaur Zord tilted up 90 degrees. The front arms turned 180 degrees. As the Feraligatr lifted 90 degrees, the Venusaur Zord combined with them. The flower was facing the back of the robot. The Zebstrika and the Delphox Zord turned into arms. The Zebstrika formed the right arm while the Delphox Zord formed the left arm. The Togekiss Zord then landed on top of the Venusaur Zord. The head tilted up as a human head magically appeared. Black armor magically appeared on the robot as the rangers got into their combined cockpit.

"Whoa," said Oliver, "This is pretty good."

"A MEGAZORD?" asked Ryan, looking at the others, "LET'S DO THIS!"

"Wait… we don't know how it works!" said Tai.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" shouted Ryan.

Tauroslant Shadownoid took out two sabers. The Battle Force Megazord marched forward ready to battle. The Shadownoid went to strike with the saber. The Megazord missed and the saber missed. As the rangers turned around, the Megazord punched the Shadownoid in the chest. As the Shadownoid stumbled back, the rangers were pressing buttons on how to maneuver it.

"So far, so good," said Derek, "We got to focus together as a team."

"Right," said Oliver, "I'm with you."

"He's charging weapons," said Tai, looking at Oliver.

Cassidy nodded as she pressed a green button. Immediately, the flower from Venusaur popped out. The flower petals sharpened, making a circular shield. As the shield was held, the beam was released. Explosions surrounded each side as the Megazord moved forward.

"Now," said Derek, "Battle Staff!"

Pressing a yellow button, the Battle Sharpedo opened its mouth. A black staff emerged as the Battle Force Megazord held it. The staff stabbed into Tauroslant. Sparks flew out of the Shadownoid. The Shadownoid slashed the Battle Staff. The Battle Staff landed on the ground.

"Nice," said Ryan, "You could have used it for something else."

Ryan pressed a few things. Immediately, a golden beam emerged from the Battle Force Megazord. As the energy beam shot out from the face, the sabers flew out of the ground. The sabers landed on the ground as the creature started walking back.

"Now, Battle Cross!" yelled Ryan.

Immediately, two daggers emerged from the Battle Force Megazord. A blue aura surrounded the daggers. The daggers were thrown toward the chest cavity of the Tauroslant Shadownoid. The creature had two big holes. Landing on its knees, the robot landed on the ground, exploding into pieces.

"WE DID IT!" yelled the rangers.

"No way," said Cassidy, "Looking at the wreckage."

"That was too close," said Oliver.

"I agree," said Derek, "But, I wouldn't be surprised if they use these robots from now on."

"Agreed," said Ryan, looking at them, "However, how do we separate it?"

Tai laughed as he looked at the red ranger, "I would rather sit outside and see how it looks."

* * *

As the sun started to set, the rangers walked through the wreckage. Office Jenny and Nurse Joy were administering the help and services with the fire department. As they stopped walking, the rangers noticed the Battle Force Megazord shining in the sun.

"So," said Ryan, "Our trump card."

"Let's see what happens when the Shadow Clan tries to throw things in our face again," said Oliver, "We will be ready."

Derek nodded as he looked at them. He then turned around as he looked at the sun. He began to think about things from earlier today.

" _Watch over Mike… his secret will come eventually."_

Derek looked up into the ocean as the breeze was continuing to come across his face, "I'll do what I can. Thank you."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:**

 **A secret shrine exists in Shalour City. However, this is not ordinary shrine. Apparently, it's in the hands of the Shadow Clan. When they take over a military base, they send coordinates to the Battle Sharpedo. The rangers decide to take the chance, only to find out it could be a trap. What will the rangers be able to do if it occurred? Find out on Poké Rangers Battle Force.**

 **Chapter 6: Sharpedo Ambush!**

A/N: So, yeah… I went all out for this chapter. I probably will write more another time. And yes, we have celebrated 10 years of Poké Rangers. Some of the authors and I don't think it will last long because of our lives. However, it was good to see it lasted this long and to have these fics are like a legacy. So, I have so much to do and thank you for your support. Reviews are lovely.


End file.
